substitution
by animefighter100
Summary: michiru needs some lovin and seiya is a charming loverboy what happens when you put a them together find out pairings main seiyaxmichiru with slight usagixseiya and minakoxyaten and harukaxsetsuna on the side
1. Chapter 1

Substitution

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the character in this fanfic they all belong to naoko takiuchi

It has been years since galaxia's defeat. The starlights left for their home planet and repaired their home. After a few years of everything running smoothly. Princess kakyuu decided to let the starlights visit their friends on earth. Once on earth they would pick up where they left off with their band.

Seiya had returned to his room after a rehearsal for a holiday performance. His brothers already tired went straight to sleep in their own rooms. For seiya the night was still young so he decided to go out for a stroll. While he was out he passed by usagi's house. "odango" he sighed to himself oh how his heart ached for her. He wanted to see her but figured she was probably with that fiancé of hers. "well well fancy seeing you here". Seiya went to grab his brooch as he turned only to see it was michiru. "I must say I certaintly didn't expect to see you hear" she said with sarcasm in her voice. " I could say the same " Seiya replied putting his brooch away. " what are you doing out here" he said. " just out for a stroll much like yourself" michiru replied.

They continued walking together in the quiet night. " so where is haruka I don't think she would be pleased to see me with you alone again" seiya said in a flirtatious tone. " she is out of town with setsuna again". She said in a somewhat hurt tone. "Oh I see," Seiya replied not wanting to pry. "Hey seiya you remember at the concert when you said you wanted get to know me more did you mean it" michiru asked suddenly looking up at him. "Well sure" seiya replied not really knowing what to say.

"Why don't you come over for dinner at my place it will be just the two of us what do you say" michiru said with a wink. "Sounds good"seiya said not really knowing if it was a good idea. "Good see you at my place at 8:00 see you then". With that michiru turned and took her leave. "What a strange night" seiya said to himself as he walked back to his hotel.

Ok boys that good for today! Great seiya thought looking at his watch it was 7:30 he only had 30 minuets to get ready. He hurried and freshened up as he was walking to the door taiki's voice came from the couch "where are you going this late I thought we agreed you would leave that girl alone". "Actually michiru invited me over to her place for dinner" said seiya matterofactly. "Really" said taiki raising his eyebrow skeptically. "Yes and I don't need your approval"said seiya as he rushed out the door." Don't do anything stupid" taiki shouted after him. Another run in with that blond girlfriend of hers is just what we need taiki sighed.

It was 8:30 michiru looked at the clock and sighed I hope hes not standing me up she thought that would completely ruin the mood. She had been depressed ever since haruka and setsuna began spending a lot of time together she was glad that they got along but something just didn't feel right about it. she tried to keep brushing it off as insecure feelings but when had she ever been insecure about her relationship with haruka. Even when haruka flirted with the inner senshi she didn't even feel a stab of jealousy. So why now. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door she opened it to see seiya standing there holding a bouqet of flowers with a charming smile. "Sorry to keep such a lovley lady waiting" he said as he walked in handing her the flowers. "Thanks" Michiru said as she set them down in a vase. "You know I thought you were going to stand me up" michiru said. "Sorry rehearsals took longer than I thought today I should have called beforehand to let you know"." Its okay anyway lets eat I made chicken and dumplings". seiya made a face at the word dumplings and this didn't go unnoticed by michiru. "Im sorry about usagi" she said in a genuine tone." No its okay as long as she happy with her fiancé" He said solemly. Michiru just nodded her head the rest of dinner went by in a ackward silence. After dinner michiru grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink she thought of ways to exicut her plan of getting seiya to stay the night. That shouldn't be too hard thought michiru she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine then lead seiya to the living room. As they sat seiya grew suspicions there were candles lit that made the living room glow with a romantic mood.

"So" michiru said breaking the silence suddenly" how his love life going"? Seiya raised an eyebrow "well, I don't sleep around if that's what you mean". "Well then how would you like to get to know me better "said Michiru seductively." I um well im not sure what you mean by that"." I think you know exactly what I mean" michiru said as she grabbed seiya by his tie pulling him closer. Now alarms were going off in his head he needed to get out and now." Uh its getting late so I better get going" seiya said nervously as he tried to back away. Michiru was desperate" please seiya I need this" michiru cried. "Haruka is out of town with setsuna again and its been so long sense we've been intimate and I just… I just". Then seiya put a finger to michiru's lips. "Tell me michiru would you really have let me undress you that night of the concert". Seiya asked seriously. Michiru narrowed her as and smirked as she stood and lifted her hair exposing her back. "Why don't you find out" she asked. To be or not to be is what was going on in seiyas head now. If he did this he risks a chance of getting caught and pulverized by haruka. Also training his relationship with the senshi for breaking up a supposedly happily destined couple, his brothers would be pissed and exc. If he didn't he would further upset a lonely and desperate woman trying to get laid and he would go home with a bad case of blue balls. While seiya was again weighing his options michiru was growing impatient. She turned around with a huff grabbed seiyas hands and placed them on her breasts. Seiya was shocked he didn't know what to do but his hands did as they started to fondle them. This caused michiru to moan loudly and that's what did it for seiya all inhibitions were tossed out the window as he pressed his lips against michiru's. the kiss was hot a passionate as seiya slid his tougue across michirus bottom lip and she smiled and gladly gave him entrance. The pair made out on the couch for a while but things started to get hot and heavy. Michiru pulled away from the kiss leaving her breathless as she spoke. We should go upstairs Seiya nodded.

When the two got into the room seiya laid michiru on the bed as he laid kisses on her neck. He then took off his shirt and climb on top kissing along her collarbone. When he got to her chest michiru got up to slip off her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. Seiya grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed kissing michiru on lips as his hand worked off her bra. When that was removed he started kissing and sucking on her breast causing michiru to throw her head back and let out a sensual moan. This felt so good to michiru it had been a long time since she had been with a man. But since haruka was being inattentive to her needs she had been craving for a masculine touch. She arched her back as seiya began to kiss down her belly stopping to swish his tougue around in her belly button. This made michiru squirm in delight. When he got to her underwear he removed it and winked at michiru as he slid off his briefs. Michiru gasped shocked at the size he had to be at least twelve inches. "Oh my" michiru exclaimed she started to wonder if she should feign tiredness and blow off the whole thing." Impressive eh" seiya said. "Uh uh erm yes very" michiru said nervously." Don't worry it won't kill you" seiya said in a cocky voice as if reading her mind." You've done this before right" michiru asked." Yeah" seiya replied and michiru sighed with a thank god the last thing she needed was a virgin. Michiru reached over to the dresser to pull out a box of condoms. "Here put on one if these on so I don't get pregnant". Seiya did as he was instructed as he put it on. "Okay think I got it" seiya said. He kissed michiru as he climbed on top. He reached down to grab his member adjusting it so the tip rub against michirus dripping core. "Mmmmmmmm" michiru let out a loud moan as she was being filled with seiyas stiff member .seiya started grunting as he thrust in and out of michiru. "Ah ah yes seiya that's it" michiru cried out from underneath him. The mattress shook and the headboard hit the wall with each thrust. Then seiya grabbed michirus hips and flipped them over . michiru smiled knowing excactly what to do. She grinded her hips against seiya as she rode him passionately." Oooooooh this feels so good" michiru mewled. seiya could feel his member quivering as they were reaching their climax quickly. Seiya grabbed michiru and pulled her down on him for one last hard thrust aaaaaaaaah he yelledas he released his hot seed deep inside her womb. this caused michiru to throw her head back as she let herself wildly rocking her hips "oh yes god yessssss". She purred as she felt seiyas hot seed warmed her. Michiru collapsed onto seiyas heaving chest as they came down from their high. As they laid their on the bed seiya could hear michiru snoozing softly. He wrapped his arm around her cuddling her closer to his chest. What have I gotten myself into seiya were seiyas last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya awoke the next morning. He sat up drowsily and looked around the room. As memories of the previous night came rushing back to him he jumped out of bed quickly rushing around the room and gathering his clothes. Ah man what have I don tiaki and yaten are going to kill me seiya exclaimed as he continued to panic. A giggle came from the doorway and seiya whirled around to see michiru wrapped in a towel. "My my your still here". Seiya just stood in place not knowing how to respond. "I must say last night rather was impressive haruka has some competition" michiru said drying herself. "Don't think haruka would be pleased to hear that" seiya said as he gulped at michirus wet naked form. "Oh she won't trust me" michiru said suddenly turning serious. "I hope not or else I might as well hand her a loaded gun with my name engraved on the bullet" said seiya as he was getting dressed "Well anyway I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he added with a smirk. When he finished they finished dressing they ate breakfast. When they were done eating seiya stood and headed for the door "well im off kinda running late for rehearsals". As he opened the door michiru stopped him by grabbing his wrist tugging him back. Seiya turned to see her looking back at him with a look he couldn't place. "Um whats" up seiya said with a uncertain tone. Michiru leaned up and kissed him tenderly it wasn't a lustful kiss just a soft and gentle one. The kind a wife would give husband leaving for work. Seiya sighed softly and returned the kiss this lasted a few minuets before they parted. "Have a nice day and don't be a stranger okay" michiru said looking at him lovingly. This surprised seiya "yeah uh you too" he replied with a smile Michiru smiled back. Then seiya turned and took his leave. Michiru smiled and as she leaned in the doorway and watched seiya leave." What a nice man" she sighed.

Michiru was sitting in the living room when the door opened. Haruka and Setsuna walked in ther're carrying lots of bags and suitcases." Oi michi" where back from Kyoto. Michiru stood up from the couch and went to greet haruka Im so glad your back michiru exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her lover kissing her on the lips. When michiru pulled away she noticed setsuna glaring at her. She just smirked and pulled haruka in for another fiery kiss. They made out a while longer before they parted breathing heavily. "Man I sure missed that" haruka said with a dreamy look "what do you say we take this party upstairs" haruka said flirtatious tone. "Lead the way" michiru said as haruka scooped her up in carrying her up the stairs. Michiru looked back at setsuna who had a look of clear jealousy on her face.

Seiya walked into the three lights suite. Well nobody seems to be home sweet seiya thought aloud. He walked in the living room and found a note on the door from taiki. Went out to get dinner we need to talk whenever you get back. Seiya disregarded the note as he relaxed on the couch and turned on the tv. After about 20 minutes seiya started hearing something that sounded like a moan. But I was sure no one was here seiya thought. He started walking down the hallway when the noise got louder. It souded like it was coming from yaten's room. He opened the door an immediately regretted it. What he saw was yaten sitting at the computer in a rather compromising position if you know what I mean. "Shit seiya would it kill ya to knock jeez". Yaten quickly exited out of whatever it was he was looking at like you couldn't guess. Seiya sighed "I don't even wanna know what you were looking at". "Whatever" yaten huffed in annoyance "where were you last night anyway it better not have been that bun haired girls house either last thing I need is my ass kicked by those outer bitches" yaten said as he grabbed a bottle of water and too a drink. "no michiru invited me over for dinner yesterday". Yaten gave him a skeptical look. "And dinner lasted all night" yaten asked as he took another sip of water. "Nope she took me upstairs for a little dessert if you know what I mean" seiya said in a cocky tone while wriggling his eyebrows. Yaten immediately spite out his water and stared at seiya as his face paled. "No seiya you didn't please tell me you didn't sleep with the lover of that blonde haired demon". Before seiya could say anything they heard the sound of the front door opening yaten rushed out into the living room "taiki taiki! seiya slept with michiru" yelled yaten as he ran up to his brother. Taiki dropped the bags he was carrying and looked at seiya. "Plesae tell me that's not why you were gone all night" taiki said in a scared tone. "look you two I can explain" seiya exclaimed. Please do yaten and taiki both said in unison. Well its like this michiru begged me to stay saying she was lonely and you know I cant leave a girl when she begs. "One thing led to another and next thing I know im waking up in her bed plus we had a little wine too" seiya added.

" And you're sure that's the story you want to go with" taiki asked." But im telling the truth that's exactly how it happened I tried to leave I swear" seiya exclaimed." Does anyone know"? his brothers questioned. "No" replied seiya "and no one will as long as it stays between us" seiya added. The other two nodded their heads in agreement rapidly not wanting haruka's foot up their asses. A knock came at the door "boys rehearsals in ten minutes" said their manager.

Michiri lay awake I her bed her limbs tangled with harukas after a steamy love making session. Michiru stared at the ceiling while sex with haruka was amazing as usual she still found thoughts of seiya entering her mind. She smiled as she thought about the charmingly handsome young man. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the bed shift and haruka threw her arm over michirus waist and pulled her closer to her."Mmmm I love you michi" she said as she planted sweet kisses along her neck. She hated how haruka was being so sweet to her all of a sudden. "How was your trip" michiru asked with a hint of venom in her voice. Luckly haruka didn't notice as she sat up and stretched. "It was fine" haruka replied nonchalantly. It was quite a vague answer too vague for michiru. "Great what did you two do did you have fun" michiru pressed. "It was fucking fine michiru!" haruka shouted as she launched out of bed and began pacing the room "I had a jolly good time?" "Why all the questions anyway?" "is there anything else you would like to know?" " I only asked two questions" haruka michiru said in a hurt tone. Haruka stopped her pacing and her face softened as she rounded over to michirus side of the bed. She sat down as she heard michirus soft sniffles. "Aw michi Im sorry I went off like that" haruka said showering michirus face with kisses. "Its just I felt you thought I was cheating on you with the way you were questioning me". "I said nothing about you cheating haruka and you know it" michiru said as she dried her face. Haruka said nothing as she pulled her close whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Downstairs setsuna sat smirking in the living room with her cup of in hand. She had heard the commotion upstairs. Being the all knowing time mage she knew something about michiru that haruka didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi woke up to the sound of her alarm. "Uuuuuh" she groaned as she lazily rolled out of bed to get ready for school. Over the past 4 years since galaxia's defeat usagi had matured a bit. She was still a bit of a cry baby and clumsy but she had gotten better at school and she wasn't late all the time anymore. As she started towards the door she stopped to look at a photo of her and mamoru. " Mamo-chan" usagi murmured much to her dismay mamoru left not too long after galaxia's defeat. She had thought he would have wanted to stay a while and spend time together. But it seemed all he could think about was going back to America.

"I know what your thinking he does love you he's just trying to make your futures together brighter". Usagi turned to see luna on her windowsill. usagi smile "yeah your right luna I mamo-chan will be back for me and we'll be married create crystal toykyo and have chibiusa" usagi added the last part with a blush on her face. "Well I better go minako is waiting for me bye luna" usagi said as she rushed out the door.

Usagi met up with minako and they walked to school together. Usage noticed that minako was extra excited because she was walking faster than normal. "Hey wait up minako whats the rush" usage said trying to keep up with her. Minako twirled around with a dreamy look in her eyes. "The three lights are back which means they'll be going to school with us again and I get to see my yaten-kun."

"Really that's exciting usagi said a little too excited." It had been a while since she had seen seiya they came back frequently but their last visit was a little short and the three lights were way too busy touring so she didn't get a chance to spend time with him. But even still every time she was alone with seiya she wondered if she really loved seiya the way he loved her. "Hey earth to usagi are you even listening." Her thoughts were interrupted by minako's voice apparently she had been talking the whole time.

"Oh uh sorry I was just thinking about something" usagi apologized." You mean someone" minako pryed knowing exactly who she was thinking about . they arrived at school and saw the three lights limo outsides the school with the usual hordes of fangirls crowding it. As they walked closer to the chaos they could see yaten impatiently pushing his way through the crowd. Seiya and taiki emerging from the chaos moments later with seiya blowing kisses. "Yaten-kun! "minako shouted as she rushed towards him damn near tackling him like a football player. "Oh yaten-kun I missed you sooo much" minako cooed sqeezing the life out of the silver haired male. "Likewise" yaten said weakly due to the lack of oxygen.

Usagi turned to see seiya walking up to her a look of endearment in his eyes. "Odango long time no see huh" he said flashing his charming smile. Usagi felt her heart skip a few beats. "Uh yeah it has been a while "she said twiddling her thumbs with a slight blush. Seiya smiled knowing his charm would always work on her boyfriend or no boyfriend. "Come on you love birds lets go before the before where late." Minako said walking towards the school still clutching onto yaten."Minako-chan" usagi grumbled but then turned to see seiya following behind her their eyes connected and she quickly turned her head feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Seiya you just don't know what you do to me" she sighed to herself.

Michiru was sat in the kitchen staring blankly at nothing in particular. Her mind was replaying lasts nights events. Harukas outburst had confirmed something in michiru's head something happened with haruka on her trip with setsuna. But would haruka really just cheat on her after all they had been through together? Sure to be fair she slept with seiya of all people but that was because haruka had been neglecting her she would never just downright cheat on haruka. Michiru was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a kiss on her cheek. "Morning michi" haruka said whispered into her ear softly. Michiru smiled as she turned her head to give haruka a soft peck on the lips. Then she stood and started walking towards the stove to start breakfast. She felt haruka grab and turn her around as her hands rested on her hips. "Come on michi you call that a kiss" haruka said in a low voice as she pulled michiru in for rather passionate kiss. Soon they were practically making out with michiru sitting on the countertop and haruka between her legs. They were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They parted to see setsuna standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh morning sets"haruka said.

"Good morning ruka" setsuna replied looking right at michiru as she said it. Michirus eye twitched at this ruka nobody called her lover by that name but her. Setsuna smirked as she received the expected reaction from michiru. "Good morning michiru" said setsuna as she took a seat at the table. "Good morning setsuna" michiru said trying to keep her voice even. She them turned to start breakfast.

The three sat and ate breakfast in silence. There were occasional glance between the three but no one said a word. When they all got up to empty their plates setsuna had pulled michiru aside as haruka left the kitchen. "Before you say or do anything I just want to know I know what you've done." Setsuna said with a knowing smirk. "What are you talking about?" michiru questioned with a perplex look." Don't be coy with me michiru I am the all knowing guardian of time" setsuna replied. Michirus eyes widened in realization of what setsuna meant." Don't worry im not going to say anything but if I were you I would give haruka some space it would be good for the both of you." Setsuna warned. "What are you" michiru started but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and car keys."ready to go sets" haruka asked as she walked towards the door. "In a minute let me grab a few things" setsuna replied she turned to give michiru one last look before leaving." Okay well ill start the car" haruka said going towards the door. "Where are you two going?" michiru asked." Out" haruka replied curtly "sets needs to get some things." "But she has her own car she cant drive herself?" michiru asked not wanting haruka to go." Michiru please" haruka said raising her voice slightly "we'll be back" she said walking out setsuna trailing behind her. When the door she soon heard the sound of tires screeching out of the driveway. Michiru sank to the couch as tears welled up in her eyes "ok bye I love you ruka" she said to herself as tears started to stream down her face.

Whats happening to us michiru thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi sighed and rolled over on her bed. Man im so bored she groaned reaching over to grab a bag of chips. Usagi-chan you should start on homework ever since those boys came back you've been slacking luna nagged. Seiya usagi whispered to herself. She chewed her lip and turned her head to the side as she seemed to think hard about something. That's it usage said suddenly as she snapped her fingers. What luna said curiously. Ill call seiya over and we can have some fun she said happily with a spin and made her way over to the phone. Luna frowned she did not like were this was going. Usagi-chan I know what your thinking and I don't think it's a good idea to be alone with him luna said as she continued to nag on about crystal Tokyo and mamoru and chibiusa. Stop just be quite usagi shouted suddenly surprising luna. I know my obligations to this planet and I plan to fulfill them. Usagi's face softened as she continued but just this once this one time I want to know what a real love feels like just this one time I can be usagi because that's the girl that seiya loves not serenity. So please usagi continued as tears began to well up in her eyes please give me this one night to be tsukino usagi not neo queen serenity just usagi. Usagi-chan I really don't like this but I guess I can understand how your feeling luna sighed as she remembered she had fallen in love with a human man.(A/n you guys know what im talking about if you have seen the sailor moon movie hearts in ice).

Really thanks luna usagi exclaimed cheerfully as she grabbed luna and squeezed her. Now I have to get ready for my date usagi stated In a determined voice as she grabbed the phone and dialed seiya's number. You do that luna sulked as she trudged out the door heading out to see artemis.

Haruka was heading off the track towards the benches where setsuna sat reading book. Have a nice run setsuna said as she handed haruka a bottle of water. It was alright haruka replied as she grabbed her bag.

Hey haruka the two turned to see elza grey running towards them. Thanks for running with me I really thought you had given up running. Haruka smirked running and racing are two things I can never give up she said triumphantly. What about michiru? setsuna added. Yeah speaking of michiru where is she I haven't seen her around lately you two having a fight. Haruka whirled around to face elza mind your own business she fumed. Elza threw her hands up s s sorry I asked she stuttered. Lets go sets haruka said grabbing her bag and walking towards the parking lot with setsuna. Well see ya next time ezla shouted after them.

Haruka and setsuna sat in the car filled with silence. The car was parked at a spot overlooking the coast. Haruka opened the car door im need some fresh air haruka said stepping out of the car. Setsuna also got out they needed to talk about whats going to happen between her and michiru. You can't run from this forever we need to talk setsuna said in a demanding voice. I know haruka sighed in defeat I love her you now that's sets don't you? Trust me I know setsuna said you have yet to tell me why you are having doubts about you relationship I mean you two were just fine up until a month ago setsuna added. That was when it started haruka said falling to her knees. What started setsuna said urging her to continue. She started talking about kids fucking kids! Haruka shouted. Every time went out or if we were just sitting at home talking somehow kids were weave its way into the conversation.

Setsuna was confused well haruka I know you don't hate kids so whats the problem? She asked a bit perplexed. The problem the fucking problem were both women that's the problem haruka yelled as her voice began to waver. Ah I see setsuna said getting what haruka was trying to say. Yeah no shit Sherlock haruka retorted. Well you know there are alternatives setsuna informed. I know about alternatives and I know michiru would probably be all for it if I made the suggestion haruka said. So then whats the problem setsuna repeated. The problem is me setsuna its me I don't want to give michiru alternatives I want to give her children but I cant do that and that is what bothers me. All I want is to give michiru something that will make her happy and the only thing I know that makes michiru happy is children and I cant give her one that's naturally ours. Im sure you'll figure something out setsuna encouraged as she kneeled next to haruka.

Hey you're the all knowing time guardian you know stuff before it happens haruka said. Unfortunately I do setsuna replied. Cant you just tell me what happens? Haruka pleading looking into setsuna's eyes. You now I cant do that but I can do this setsuna answered smashing her lips against haruka's. the kiss was rather sloppy considering setsuna was still kind of an amateur. They parted wth saliva trailing from their lips. Haruka chuckled not bad but you still need to work on the tongue. Setsuna blushed im trying she said trailing off hers eyed looking everywhere but at harukas.

Here let me show you how it done my little kitten haruka said as she leered towards setsuna. Haruka please lm not in the mood. Setsuna pleaded. However haruka proceeded to undo her blouse while kissing down her neck. Well I started this setsuna thought as she was being pushed onto her back with haruka on top of her. Haruka stopped to suck on setsunas pulse point. Ahhhhhh! Setsuna cried out. Haruka not so hard you'll leave a mark. Haruka smirked and unclasped her bra and began to tease setsuna nipples with her thumbs. Mmmmmmm please haruka lets not do this said setsuna as she tried to fight her growing arousal. Whats wrong sets that feel good haruka cooed as she took one of her nipples into her mouth. Mmmmmmmm yes haruka. Haruka loved that she could unwind the sophisticated time guardian. Haruka hands trailed down her stomach then she reached the button of setsuna pants. Haruka leaned up giving setsunas nipples one last lick. Her hands started to undo the tan womans pants. OK haruka I think that's enough lets head home setsuna said trying to ease her way out of the situation.

I think not haruka said as she swiftly removed setsunas bottoms completely exposing her. Setsuna made a move to cover herself but haruka grabbed her wrist pinning her to the ground. Your so kawaii sets haruka teased. She leaned down kissing setsuna on the lips. She moaned as she practically forced her tongue into setsuna's mouth exploring her moist cavern. I love you sets haruka said in a husky voice as she looked down at setsuna expectantly.

Setsuna knew what haruka wanted to hear. I I love you too ruka. Mmmmm haruka nuzzeled setsunas neck before kissing her way down too setsunas pelvic region. Setsuna's breath hitched as she felt harukas wet tongue lick up and down her slit. Ooooooh setsuna moaned. This made haruka smile ya like that she asked in a playful tone. When she got no response she latched onto her clit and began sucking hard. Aaaaah aaaaaah haruka god setsuna wailed. I asked you a question sets haruka said as she began to devour setsuna.

Yes I like it setsuna said panting and whimpering at the same time. No you love it haruka commanded as she shoved two fingers inside her. Setsuna mewled as haruka twisted her fingers into her. Haruka leaned to smother setsunas lips in a hot wet fiery kiss. Setsuna could feel her climax coming as she felt her insides clench and begin to spasm around harukas fingers. Haruka smirked she knew setsuna was close. Haruka curled her fingers with each thrust hitting her sweet spot and she moved her thumb hard against her clit. Setsuna tossed her head from side to side. She couldn't take much more of the bittersweet torture.

I know you close setsuna haruka said as she leaned down into setsunas ear to whisper come for love.

That did it setsunas back arched her back as she cried out to the heavens her juices squirted all over harukas hand and her toes curled as electric fire shot up and down her spine. But it her euphoria was short lived as she came crashing back down to earth panting heavily. Haruka watched setsuna come down off her high. She kissed her softly love ya sets haruka said. Don't say things you don't mean setsuna replied. Whatever just get dressed haruka said tossing setsuna her clothes. They both fixed themselves up and headed back to the house.

Meanwhile luna had arrived at minako's house she scrated on the window and artemis used his paws to push the window back. Upon entering the house luna could hear moans coming from minako's too? huh luna asked. Yeah and in case If you're wondering they've been at it for hours artemis complained.

Wanna go mouse hunting luna suggested. God yes anything but staying hear and listening to that artemis replied as the two quickly leaped out the window.

A/n Man that was long. Anyway the next chapter is just going to be a filler chap full of minakoxyaten


	5. Chapter 5

Yatenxminako smut enjoy!

Yaten and minako were walking together with their hands intertwined. Minkao was happily swinging their arms back and forth. "Must you do that your killing my arm" yaten complained. "Sorry Im just so excited that we get to spend more time alone together" minako replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Yaten blushed as he remembered their last encounter. yaten soon felt his pants becoming tight. "oh Down voice boy "minako said noticing his predicament her voice dripping with allure. "Lets just hurry up before you make a scene in public" yaten said covering his boner in with one hand and pulling minako the rest of the way to her house.

When they arrived at the front door yaten grabbed minako pushing her up against the door. "Hurry up and unlock the door." He commanded as he started to plant hot kisses down minako's neck. "Ah yes" minako's cried out throwing her head back as she fished around her back for the key.

Once she unlocked the door they saw artemis. The cat looked up and groaned" oh its you two again haven't you had enough" he complained. Minako grabbed the cat and threw him out and slammed the the door. "That was kind of harsh" yaten said feeling kind of bad for the cat. "Its not like he doesn't have anywhere to go" she replied." Now" minako's said firmly grabbing yaten's crotch" lets finish what you started." Yaten groaned at the feel of minako's hand as it started stroked him through his pants. Minako then pushed yaten onto the couch and started undoing his pants. She pulled of his pants and boxers and his erected member sprung out. Minako was impressed with his size him being short and all. "Take a picture it'll last longer "yaten said impatiently. He grabbed his cock and traced the tip against her lips.

Minako opened her mouth taking him in fully as she began to suck." Ugh uh ah yeah so warm" yaten moaned as he leaned back into the couch. His hand stroked through her blonde mane. Minako used her hand to fondle his balls. Yaten began to move his hips against minakos mouth causing her to gag a bit. Minako could heard yaten let out a long groan and she could feel his cock pulsate and quiver. Not yet she thought as gave his cock one last suck before taking him out her mouth with a popping sound.

Yaten groaned at the loss of feeling her moist lips on his manhood. "W why did you stop I was about to". "I know" minako said cutting him off. She stood up and let her skirt and panties drop to the floor." Lets finish this together shall we" she said whispered in yatens ear as she straddled. Minako grabbed yaten member pointing it towards her. She let herself fall onto yatens hard shaft. Minako threw her head back and let out the most sensual moan as she rode yaten passionatley. Yaten looking up to see her round tits bouncing in his face from. This turned him on even more as he removed her bra and blouse then took on off her nipples in his mouth."ah yes Yaten !" Minako screamed at the unexpected action. She speed up her bouncing motion and began to roll her hips hard onto yatens dick causing it to hit her g-spot." Fuck!" Minako moaned as she gripped yatens shoulders for leverage. The blonde goddess looked down at the silver haired male below her. His seemed to be enjoying himself with His had his head thrown back eyes closed and lips parted slightly. Yaten began thrusting his upwards causing their hips to meet with a loud smack.

After a few more minutes of fucking his blonde goddess senseless he felt his member begin to shake as his climax began to build up. "Mi Minako I think im gonna im gonna". Yaten couldn't finish his sentence as he practically explode inside her tight cavern. The warmth of his cum inside her was all she needed to push her over the egde. She leaned back placing her hands on yatens knees and she let a long moan as she released letting her juices squirt onto yaten semi limp shaft.

The two slumped back against the couch with minako resting on yatens chest panting from their heated love making session. Minako leaned up kissing yaten on the lips. Yaten opened his mouth letting their tongues dance together. Yaten pulled away from the kiss looking at his watch." Shit I have to go" he cursed. Yaten lifted minako off of his laps and stood up and pulled his pants up. Then he turned to look at minako "thanks for that thing you did with your mouth that felt nice" he said in an awkard tone. "Anything for you yaten" minako replied. "Well ill call you tonight" yaten said as he walked out the door. "Yeah ill be waiting" minako said softly.

A/n I know I need to work on my lemon writing so if anyone has any ideas for improvement let me know. I you enjoyed the smut. Btw chapter five will be full of drama plus usagi goes on her date with seiya see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Thx for waiting here is chapter five and thank you all for the reviews I honestly thought that no one would like it because of the odd pairing but again thank you guys for your support. Also im sorry I didn't have time to get to whats going to happen between haruka and michiru. But I hope the seiyaxusagi smut will make up for it. Enjoy.

Usagi was in the kitchen cooking. She was so excited when seiya agreed to come over it had been a while since it was the two of them. " and the best part no interruptions" she said out loud in a dreamy voice. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring (yes he's here) she thought excitedly. Usagi opened the door to seiya standing there with his cool shades on.

"oi odango your looking lovely" seiya greeted pushing his shades down slightly giving her a wink. This caused usagi's heart to do backflips if that's even possible. "P please c come inside" she stammered. Seiya raised his eyebrows smirking at her. "Inside the house I mean" usagi corrected blushing madly realizing how she sounded. Seiya chuckled "your so kawaii odango-chan" he said pinching her cheeks as he walked in. "I hope your hungry Im making beef stew"usagi said cheerfully helping seiya take off his and hanging it on the coat rack. "More like burning it"seiya exclaimed as he saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Ahhh!" usagi exclaimed running to turn off the stove. Usagi face fell as she saw the burned mess. (Awww baka baka baka usagi how do you burn beef stew). She thought to herself. "Its okay we can just order take out" seiya suggested patting her head. "Aww but I really wanted you to try my cooking" usagi said feeling a bit disappointed. "Im sure you would have tasted lovely" seiya said flirtatiously. "You hentai don't change the subject I was talking about food"usagi said swatting seiya with a dishtowel.

When the food arrived they went upstairs to eat in usagi's room. "You know I knida miss that chibi chibi girl" seiya said breaking the silence. "Oh yeah I wonder what happened" to her usagi replied. Seiya just shrugged. Do you miss him? seiya asked suddenly. "Huh" usagi asked confused by his question. "Your boyfriend do you miss him" he asked again. "Oh" usagi said realizing he was talking about mamoru "Listen seiya I don't want to talk about him right now" she continued. "Why I mean he is your boyfriend" seiya questioned. "Because im here with you" usagi replied looking up at seiya. Seiya leaned closer to usagi "but you do love him right" whispered seiya right into her ear. Usage pulled away to look at him. "Of course I love mamo-chan" she said but her voice betrayed her. Seiya's eyes narrowed "you know every time I hear you say that I wonder which one of us your trying to convince me or you".

Usagi burst out into tears. "Why… Why does fate have to be cruel to me she sobbed. I give I give I give and give selflessly to the world. And what do I get in return a pedophile with roses. Then we I finally meet someone I truly love and they truly love me back I can't even be with them" she exclaimed through her tears. Usagi lowered her head as she sniffled "maybe…maybe ill never be happy" she concluded sadly. "Odango that's not true" seiya said. "So we may never be able to be together but that doesn't mean I can't make you happy even if its just for this moment" he finished as he wiped away her tears. "And how do you plan to do that" usagi asked. "That's the easy part" seiya smirked before leaning down to kiss her softly testing the waters to see if she would try to resist. However to his surprise she didn't budge. He kissed her again much harder this time but pulled away again still expecting her to stop him.

Usagi was growing impatient with seiya's hesitance. "God dammit seiya just kiss me". Seiya was shocked by her outburst but gladly did as he was told. Their lips met in a fit of passion. Their tongues twirled around eachother in a sacred dance just the two of them knew. Usagi moaned happily into the kiss she had never felt anything like this with mamoru. She could feel the fireworks as their lips continued to crash together. Seiya leaned back pulling usagi into his lap as his hands rested on her ass softly massaging it. "Oh seiya" usagi moaned as she finally broke the kiss. "Your love drives me crazy" she said her voice filled with lust. Usagi then began grinding her hips against seiya. Seiya grabbed her hips as she moved her hips rhythmic motion. Usagi was panting feeling herself becoming wet as she felt seiya's cock harden. "That's it I 've had enough of your teasing odango" seiya said groaning in frustration as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He roughly pulled off her skirt and underwear tossing them on the floor his jeans and boxers following after. Usagi lay on the bed with her legs spread as seiya crawled in between them, pressing their hips together. Seiya rubbed the tip of his manhood against usagi's soaked entrance.

Usagi bucked her hips "Get on with it seiya" she cried out in frustration. Seiya smirked taking his massive cock in his hand and plunging deep into usage. "Uh yess" seiya usagi moaned feeling her pussy walls tighten around seiya. "Its so tight" seiya grunted as he began thrusting deep into her womanhood. Usagi reached one hand down rubbing her clit furiously as her pussy was being assaulted mercilessly by seiya. Her head knocked against the headboard with each of thrust. Usagi turned her head to see the picture of her and mamoru on her nightstand. She glared at the photo reaching out and knocking it to the floor.

Seiya gripped the sheets as he could feel himself about to climax. Usagi could also feel her own walls beginning to spasm but she refused to cum just yet. "Seiya call me usako" usagi requested suddenly. Seiya gave her a confused look. "U…usako" he said. "yesss say it again" usagi demanded loving the sound of her pet name coming from him. "Usako" he repeated. "Ahhhhhhhhhh Seiyaaaaaaaaaa!" usagi cried out as her back arched hips lifting off the bed as she came hard her juices gushing out. She collapsed back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. Seiya gave a few more desperate thrusts before pulling out jerking himself until he came spilling his seed onto usagi's stomach. Usagi moaned she was being showered by his then rolled onto his back lying next to usagi as they both came down from their high. Usagi grabbed a cloth lying on the floor and began cleaning herself off. She noticed a spot near her breast. She swiped it up with her finger and gazed at it curiously.

She placed her finger in her mouth a moaned at the surprisingly pleasant taste. (its really sweet…kinda like honey) usage thought. She walked back over to the bed to find seiya sprawled out on it. She jumped onto the bed in crawled between his legs and took his limp cock in her mouth. Seiya let out a sharp moan and looked down to see usagi's head moving up and down on his cock. Usagi wanted to more of his honey tasting cum. Seiya's eyes rolled back into his head and let and out deep groan. Usagi could feel him getting harder and longer causing her to start gagging. All that could be heard were slurping sounds as usage bobbed her head up and down. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft driving him mad with pleasure.

Seiya couldn't take it any longer grabbing usage by her dumplings and began thrusting hard fucking her face. Usagi gagged as his cock filled her mouth. She could feel his cock begin to throb and pulsate. She let out a humming sound the noise vibrated along seiya's shaft bringing him to a climax." O… odangoooooooo" he moaned loudly bursting inside usagi's mouth. Usagi moaned happily as she hungrily swallowed his hot load.

Seiya slumped back down onto the bed feeling completely drained. Usagi lapped up the last of his sweet juice making sure not to miss a drop before climbing up and kissing seiya fully on the lips. She swirled her tongue around in his mouth letting him have a taste of himself. Usagi then nuzzled into his neck. "Hey seiya" usagi said after a few moments of silence. "hm" he responded. "i… I want you to know that your more than enough and that my love for mamo-chan pales in comparison for what I feel for you".Seiya smiled as he stroked her hair " and my loves for you shines brighter than the sun". he looked over to see her eyes closed and she was snoring softly.

"Aishiteru tsukino usagi" seiya said before letting his own tiredness overcome him.

So next chap I promise you some haruka/michiru/setsuna/ drama please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n As promised what you have all been waiting for what is going to happen between haruka and michiru thank you for your patience.

Haruka and setsuna pulled into the driveway. "She still awake" haruka said seeing the light on in the living room window. "You sure you want to go through with this" setsuna replied. "Yes tonights a better time than any to do it" haruka said in a determined voice. "What are you even going to tell her" setsuna asked. "Nothing she doesn't already suspect" haruka replied sighing as she exited the car and walked up to the door with setsuna behind her.

Haruka took a deep breath as she reached for the door knob (here goes) she thought to herself as she turned the knob. Haruka opened the door and walked in the house to find michiru sitting in a chair in the living room. There was a empty bottle of wine next to a half empty bottle of wine. (shes been drinking) haruka thought to herself feeling guilty knowing she was the reason. "Well well well" michiru said as she rose from the chair stumbling a bit "lookz what the cat dragged in" she slurred as she walked towards haruka with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Michiru we need to talk" haruka said seriously putting her hands on michiru's shoulder. Michiru backed away knocking haruka's hands off. "Your damn right we need to talk!. Just where the hell were you" michiru shouted. "Its damn near two in the morning I mean really haruka what could possibly have been so important that you couldn't at least call me"!. Michiru shouted angrily waving around the wine bottle in her hand. "Michi listen" haruka started. "No don't you michi me!" michiru interrupted with tears in her eyes." I waited all fucking day for you, I cooked and cleaned and even got all dressed up" michiru said continuing her angry rant." all of that just for you to come home at two in the fucking morning with your new bitch on a leash!." michiru added glaring at setsuna.

"You leave her out of the this!" haruka snapped defending setsuna. "this is between me and you sets has nothing to do with this" haruka added clenching her fists. "Your defending her now" michiru said shocked as her eyes widened and she took a step back. Suddenly michiru threw the wine glass bottle to the ground "she has everything to do with this" michiru shouted as she started to shake with rage" For the past two months You two have been doing every single thing together and ignoring me" michiru added. "You know if I didn't know better I would think that you two were…. were" michiru trailed off staring back and forth between haruka and setsuna.

Michiru settled her eyes on haruka. "Haruka tell me you haven't you two aren't…." michiru's voice wavered almost afraid of the answer. "Yes we are" haruka stated firmly as she look straight into michiru's eyes

"Im sleeping with setsuna" haruka confirmed as she reached forward to rest her hand on michiru's shoulder. Michiru jerked away from haruka's hand. Each word haruka had said was like a stab to her heart. "Why" michiru questioned her voice breaking into sobs as she sunk to the floor. How could haruka just go and cheat on her like that after all they had been through together. They even died together twice. Michiru wanted to spend the rest of her life haruka cruising alongside the coast with her blonde lover.

Haruka kneeled down so she was eye level with michiru. "Im leaving michiru" haruka said solemnly. This caused michiru to look up at her in pure shock. Those three words were something she thought she would never hear come out of haruka's mouth. "Now hear me out" haruka said before michiru could possibly lash out again. Haruka sighed (well this is it) she thought to herself "I feel like we have two different goals in our lives that don't seem to mix". Michiru looked up confused "what are you talking about" she asked. "You know exactly what im talking about" haruka said sternly as she continued.

"Your always talking about kids and raising a family. But what you fail realize is that we are both women and that's an unrealistic dream for us. It just kills me everytime we go out to the park and I see you gazing out at the families with their kids. It just… it just kills me knowing that I can't give that to you."

"But haruka we have options we can adopt or other things…." Mihciru trailed off." No!" haruka snapped "I don't want to give you options michi I would want a baby of our own not anyone else just from you and me". "But… but leaving haruka is that really your solution" michiru asked in a hurt tone. "I believe that's what's best for us" haruka replied as she turned for the door. "So that's it huh your just gonna leave all by myself and run off into the sunset with setsuna" michiru said tears running down her face. "What am I supposed to do without you ! please don't go… don't leave me haruka" michiru pleaded. Haruka turned to michiru "you're a smart girl michi you'll figure it out" she said walking out the door with setsuna behind her. Michiru just stood in disbelief as she watched her soul mate the love of her life walk out their door.

Michiru fell to her knees as the door slammed shut. She heard the sound of tires screeching out of the driveway and out of her life. As the realization that haruka was really gone sunk in michiru got up taking one last look a t the door hoping haruka would come running through the door and into her arms. Michiru sighed seeing that this was not going to happen as she walked past up the stairs to their room and threw herself on the bed burying her face into the pillows and for the first time in her life cried herself to sleep.

A/n poor michi she's all alone now. Thank you all for your patience I next chapter will there will be an unexpected surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they inspire me to keep writing also I will be starting a poll on what my next story should be about

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Rays of sunshine were shining into the room giving it a beautiful morning glow. She turned her head to see seiya snoozing softly next to her. She sighed as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his soft lips. "Mmm…" Seiya moaned in his sleep as usage kissed him tenderly. "Rise and shine my shining starlight" usagi said softly as she pulled away from the kiss. "mmm don't wanna" seiya replied as he lazily opened on eye. "I wish I could wake up like this with you everyday for the rest of my life" seiya said sincerely as he sat up to stretch. Me too usagi agreed.

Seiya glanced over at the nightstand and he spotted the little bear key chain that he gave to her on their "date". He reached over to grab it off the nightstand he dangled it in front of him. "You kept it all this time" he murmured to himself. I keep it so I can look at it and think of you usagi said. Seiya smiled and pulled usagi to him kissing her passionately. What she just said made him feel special. She may have her "mamo-chan" her so called prince but just as long as he had a special place in her heart was good enough for him.

Their passionate moment came to an end when minako unexpectedly burst through the door "Usaaaggggiiii!" She screamed as he completely disregarding the fact that they were both naked.

Seiya and usage quickly broke off their intimate embrace and franticly hurried to cover themselves. "What minako!" usage shouted frustrated that her time alone with seiya had been interrupted. Minako walked over to usage whispered in something in usagi's ear. Usagi's eyes widened your "shitting me" she said eyes widening as she looked back at minako. Minako nodded her head frantically. Usagi sighed as she put her palm to her forehead. Seiya shifted uncomfortably not sure what they were talking about (probably just girl talk) he thought to himself.

Usagi turned to seiya tossing him his clothes. "Im really sorry seiya but we have to get dressed mamoru just flew in from the states and decided to visit for winter break". Seiya blinked not quite realizing the urgency of situation. "And he is on his way here" usagi clarified. "Oh" seiya said finally getting the message and he stood up and began to get dressed. "Usagi usag usagi!" The door burst open again this time to reveal ami,rei,and makoto. "Sorry girls looks like the punch has beat you I already told her" Minako said triumphantly. "I believe its beat you to the punch" ami corrected. "Same difference" minako said with a wave of her hand. "Whatever" rei said rolling her eyes "you only got here first because you live a few blocks away while the rest of us have to use public transportation" she added.

"Well" seiya said interrupting the girls feud and walked over to usagi "I enjoyed our night together odango" he then pulled her in for one last passionate kiss. the inner senshi except rei made awwwing sounds. Rei cleared her throat loudly causing the two to pull apart.

The inners and seiya before mamoru could arrive. Usage sighed now alone in her room. She looked down at the bear key chain still clutched in her hands. She smiled and kissed it then set it down on her nightstand. She then got dressed she sighed when she heard the sound of the doorbell. Well lets get this over with she said to herself as trudged down the stairs to open the door. Upon reaching the door she straightened up and put on the most sweetest smile as she opened the door to reveal mamoru standing there with chocolates and roses " oi usako I thought I'd surprise you" he said smiling. "Mamo-chan I had no idea you were coming" usagi greeted with a hint of sarcasm. Mamoru leaned forward to kiss usagi but she quickly turned her heard so he kissed her cheek. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously "is something wrong usako" he asked. "eh heh heh no I just just haven't um um brushed my teeth" usagi replied nervously. "Why don't you come in" usagi said quickly changing the subject.

They went up to usagi's room and mamoru talked endlessly about his schooling in America. Usagi sat pretending to be interested which was getting extremely hard since she couldn't stop thinking about seiya. "hahh Seiya…." She said letting out a dreamy sigh. "You say something" mamoru asked stopping in the middle of his ramble. "Oh no I was just thinking" usagi said dimissingly. "You know I have been thinking too usako about this" mamoru said as he leaned forward capturing usagi's lips. Usagi closed her eyes imagining seiya's lips on hers instead. "Mmmm seiya" usagi moaned as she pulled away from the kiss. "who" mamoru questioned he heard her that time and it sure as hell didn't sound like his name. usagi quickly tried to think of something to cover her slip up. "Its that fucking starlight isn't it" mamoru said his anger rising. "Wh..What are you talking about" usagi replied trying to sound confused. "Ever since those damn starlights came back seiya is all you talk about seiya this and seiya that well im sick of being your second best and I refuse to be stood up by some alien.

Mamoru stormed out of the room and out of the house slamming the door on his way out. "Finally he's gone usagi said relieved as she flopped onto her bed. "I need a nap" usagi said yawning. She drifted off to sleep her dreams full of a certain black haired star light.

A/n duh duh duh mamoru is back and he is pissed whats whats up with rei's reaction more to come so stay tuned. Thx again for your reviews sorry this update took so long I have had a lot of homework so you know how that is. See ya next chap


	9. Chapter 9

A/n thx for the wait and the reviews I promise some setsuna and haruka smut in this chap enjoy

It had been two weeks since haruka left since then all michiru had never slept so much her entire life. She didn't even feel like practicing on her violin like she used to. She just laid in bed in her night clothes and ate ice cream while watching classic romance movies such as gone with the wind,the notebook, dirty dancing,and the princess bride. She was currently watching the titanic a movie she and haruka would often watch together. She chuckled at the scene where the man jumped off the boat and hit the propeller on the way down. laughing helped a little but nothing absolutely nothing could make the ache in her chest hurt any less. Michiru looked over at the the empty side of the bed she reached over to run her hand through the cotton sheets. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Oh haruka! Michiru cried out as she burst into heart wrenching sobs.

She just didn't understand she thought everything was so perfect between them. Sure she longed for a family to raise together with haruka and of course she knew that they couldn't have a family the traditional way. However haruka didn't seem to want alternative or even kids and while a family would cross her mind every now and then but she was willing to give all of that up if it meant being together with haruka. Though what she truly didn't understand was the fact that haruka didn't come to her with her concerns. They talked about everything together but when it came to their personal relationship she runs o setsuna.

Michiru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell causing her to perk up and hope it was her ruka coming back to her. Michiru jumped up and practically raced downstairs she practically swung the door open har….hotaru michiru quickly corrected as she saw hotaru standing there. Ohayou michiru-mama. A..ara hime-chan its good to see you michiru said trying to sound as if she hadn't been balling her eyes out. Come in I'll make some tea.

Hotaru looked around the house it was pretty silent. So where's haruka-papa and setsuna-mama hotaru asked. Michiru panicked how was she going to explain that haruka left her for setsuna and that they no longer live here. Um…. They went on a trip she said hoping hotaru will buy it. Hotaru gave her a skeptical look and you didn't go with them she asked. No I 've been kinda busy lately… michiru trailed off (busy eating ice cream and watching sit coms). Hotaru raised an eyebrow( somthings not right why would haruka go anywhere that isn't work with anyone but michiru) if you say so hotaru said finally deciding not to press the issue.

Why don't I start lunch you must be hungry michiru said trying to change the subject. Okay I'll go set my stuff in my room hotaru said going upstairs. That was a close one michiru sighed to herself. She opened the fridge to find not a damn thing in it. Right I haven't gone out shopping in weeks michiru thought to herself. Whats wrong hotaru asked coming back downstairs. Hey why don't we go out to eat michiru said her voice changing into a cheerful tone. Okay hotaru nodded in agreement and the two went out to eat.

Haruka was filling two glasses of wine. She felt as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. The past two weeks have been great filled with nothing but sex and sets. Haruka heard the the door open. I'm home setsuna called out into their apartment. Haruka smiled and handed setsuna a glass of wine how was work she said in a seductive tone as she playfully crept her fingers over setsuna's shoulder.

Work was work setsuna replied dully as she took a sip of wine. Mmmm I loves you so much sets haruka murmured while nuzzling into setsuna's neck. Setsuna let out a sigh suddenly she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. The way haruka just left michiru that night just didn't sit well with setsuna. Have you called her setsuna said. Haruka groaned ugh are you really asking about her again she'll be fine I'v told you this already haruka replied in a rather frustrated tone. I know I'm just kinda worried about her being all lonely and depressed in that big house are you sure we shouldn't just go check on her setsuna said in a worried tone.

Enough I had it with talk of the past haruka said in a firm tone signaling that her patience was getting short. Setsuna quickly stopped talking about michiru and returned to drinking her wine. Haruka smiled much better she purred taking setsuna's glass out of her hand and putting away her own. She then came up behind setsuna and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her against her torso. I'v been thinking a lot about you sets haruka whispered in her ear before giving it a nice long lick. Setsuna shivered haruka sure knew how to get her hot and bothered. I love the way you squirm under my fingers sets haruka whispered now sucking on setsuna's neck making being sure to leave a mark. Ah! Yes there setsuna cried out as haruka hit a weak spot. I love the sounds you make sets I tonight I'm make you scream for me.

Soon setsuna was on her back completely naked with her hands tied to the headboard. Haruka was straddling her legs her hand playing with her breast. Haruka…. Please setsuna sighed as she arched her back into haruka's touch. Haruka smirked and reached into a glass on the nightstand and pulled out an ice cube. She then traced the cold block around setsuna's nipple causing her breath to hitch. Haruka then repeated the action with the other nipple watching in delight as setsuna's nipples became leaned down smiling before taking one of her hardened buds into her mouth. Mmmmmm…..hah…..hah…yes setsuna panted. Haruka swirled her nippled around with her tongue driving setsuna mad. Setsuna began to squirm and haruka leaned back looking down at her lover.

I want you to beg sets haruka said kissing down setsuna's belly. Haruka then buried her head in between setsuna's legs and began to ravish her wet pussy lips with her tongue. Ooooooooh haruka! Setsuna wailed as she lifted her hips off the mattress. Haruka moaned and it vibrated though setsuna's clit. I want to hear you beg sets beg me to make you cum haruka said as her tongue continued to stroke setsuna's clit. Ah….ah…..ah….mmmm please said sestina said in between moans she could feel herself reaching an orgasm. Come on be a good girl for me beg me to make you cum haruka said teasing the dark haired women that was practically melting in her mouth. Aaaahhhhh please haruka please make me cum! setsuna shouted in frustration. As you wish haruka replied as she latched her lips onto her clit and gave it one hard suck as her tongue licked furiously at it. Yessssssss im commming! Setsuna said clamping her legs around haruka's shoulder's keeping her there as she rode out her orgasm her juices squiting onto haruka's face. Haruka happily licked setsuna clean once her orgasm was finished. Then she climbed up to setsuna's face kissing her deeply giving her a taste of herself.

Told I'd make you bed haruka said in a cocky tone earning her a slap from setsuna's. next time it'll be my turn setsun's replied. This caused haruka to raise an eyebrow and smirk can't wait she said. The two the kissed once more and cuddled against eachother and drifted off to sleep. (I could get used to this) were haruka's last thoughts of the night.

A/n Whew and there you have it I btw way im am still writing on this story but I'm going out of town to visit some relatives and I don't know if they have internet which means I might not be posting anything till after thanksgiving. Keep in mind I said MIGHT! So keep checking anyway. Have a happy turkey day gobble gobble!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n surprise I have wifi hope you all had a nice thankgiving. I got stuffed then got lazy that's why it took so long anyway enjoy!

Hotaru awoke later that night to go to the bathroom. On her way down the hall she heard crying coming from michiru's room. She crept towards the door and pressed her ear on the door (yep defiantly michiru). Hotaru confirmed in her head she gently opened the door and found michiru curled up in the bed crying softly with her face buried into the pillow. Michiru-mama hotaru spoke gently as she shook her shoulder. Michiru suddenly turned as she rose her head from the pillow. "Oh h..hime-chan what are you doing in here" michiru said startled as she frantically started wiping her eyes.

Hotaru placed a hand on michiru's shoulder "michiru-mama what's wrong" she said her voice full of sympathy. Michiru' eyes began to tear up and she buried her head into hotaru's shoulder and let out everything she had been holding in.

The next morning michiru and hotaru were on their way to the hikawa shrine for the senshi meeting They honestly didn't talk about anything serious since they don't have any more battles to worry about. They only had them just so they can keep in touch with everyone. While in the car hotaru was deep in thought. She honestly wasn't surprised haruka cheated on michiru. She didn't seem like the committed type anyway especially since she was a huge flirt. What she couldn't believe was that she cheated on michiru-mama with setsuna-mama. Setsuna-mama was always the kind of person who would do what was right. Overall hotaru was pissed they hurt her michiru-mama and she would not forgive them.

When they arrived at the shrine they saw setsuna and haruka stepping out of the car michiru glared at haruka as they locked eyes. Mishiru huffed turning her head before grabbing hotaru's hand and angrily rushing off into the rei's shrine. Michiru greeted the inner senshi and to her surprise the starlights were there too. "Oi michiru how you been" seiya greeted reaching out his hand towards her. Michiru's mind wandered as she her eyes roamed over his body. He had a nice masculine figure, sensual midnight blue eyes. She smiled as her eyes began to trail towards his manhood. She let out a low moan as she recalled the feel of his stiff cock inside of her filling her with pure pleasure as she cried out in pure ecstacy. "Um… michiru you feeling alright" seiya said confused as he was still holding his arm out staring at the dreamy look on michiru's face.

"Oh…uh yeah im fine" michiru said as she was brought back to reality. "Well your not going to leave me hanging are you" seiya said smiling his arm still outstretched towards her. She took his hand and he raised it to his lips kissing it gently. Michiru look past him to see haruka glaring and she knew why. (Payback time) michiru thought as an idea suddenly hit her. She pulled seiya in for a steamy kiss tongue and all shocking everyone in the room. Haruka anger began to boil and her fists clenched as she looked at michiru kissing him… him of all people. Michiru pulled away with a smirk her plan worked she was gonna make haruka suffer for what she did to her. "Michi what the hell was that!" haruka said practically fuming."It was exactly was it looked like" michiru retorted turning her back to haruka.

Haruka grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her. "You know I don't like him" she growled in michiru's face." Like I give a damn about what you like anymore!" michiru spat yanking her arm out of haruka's grip. Meanwhile the inner senshi the starligths and usagi watched the scene in awe as the once most lovingly commited couple traded harsh insults back and forth. As usagi watched she was still trying to get over the fact that michiru kissed seiya. And what baffled her the most was that seiya seemed to enjoy the hell out of it and that bothered her.

"That's it I'v had it you know that's another reason why I left you because I knew you secretly still had a thing for men you slut!" haruka barked. This caused everyone in the room even luna and atemis to gasp in shock. They couldn't believe that haruka would go as far as calling michiru such a derogatory word. Michiru slowly sunk to the floor her hand pressed to her chest she felt like she had just been stabbed. Haruka was right she was never really considered herself a lesbian she just hadn't found the right guy. Until haruka came along. Honestly what attracted her to haruka were her boyish features. Though her feelings didn't change when she found out that she was a girl in fact they grew stronger and she had loved haruka no matter what she really did. However that night when seiya flirted with her in her dressing room the night she had to admit she was loving it she had to thank god that haruka walked or else she would have let him unzip her dress and fuck her brains out.

Hotaru had seen and heard enough in a flash of anger she briskly walked up to haruka and slapped her quite hard across the face. Haruka looked back at the girl stunned as she held her cheek "h… hime-chan"she uttered In disbelief that the girl she look at as a daughter had struck her. "You can't blame michiru-mama for your stupid insecurities!" hotaru shouted. "You stay out of it hime!" haruka yelled back. "And you setsuna-mama I looked up to you how could you sleep with haruka-papa!" hotaru said as she turned on setsuna. By now everyone in the room was flabbergasted haruka just stood there she had not intended for her business to come out like this in front of everyone. "Yes…. Ok I get it im the bad guy I slept with haruka she left michiru in the worst way possible but she's not the only one with the dirty little secret tell them michiru or I will" setsuna said trying to shift the attention from her and haruka's sex scandal.

"What's she talking about" haruka said her anger seething. "She means that I…I … I slept with seiya" michiru said finally not giving a damn. When this came out everyone had different reactions rei, ami,and makoto gasped yet again. Minako gave michiru a wink and a thumbs up. Yaten and taiki were practically shaking a puddle formed underneath taiki. "Dude did you just piss yourself" yaten asked. usagi looked at seiya. (How could he…but I thought he loved me) she thought. Finally seiya cleared his throat and spoke up they were haruka was not about make michiru look like some kind of cheating whore. "Yes we slept together but only because haruka had been cheating on her in the first place she did out of need for some kind of affection and I gave it to her" he stated firmly. Usagi stood up and left the room and ami,rei and makoto followed. "Odango wait" seiya said trying to go after before being cut off by haruka. She grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Sorry pretty boy I not done with you" she said summoning her space sword and pressing it against his throat. "You going to regret ever coming to this planet" she hissed pressing her sword harder against his throat. Seiya knew he was in trouble and needed to think of a way to defend himself.

He knew haruka was no defenseless woman but she was still a woman and his gentleman code would never allow him to lay hands on a woman. Suddenly a pot smash against the back of haruka's head knocking her out. Seiya looked up to see michiru walking towards haruka she bent down and whispered I'm sorry then kissed her cheek. She never imagined having to hurt her "ruka" even after their huge fight she still had a soft spot for her and she knew she always would. "Come on hime lets go home" she said as she turned to leave with hotaru following behind. Setsuna carried haruka out "guess I'm the designated driver tonight" she sighed.

"Well that was an eventful meeting" taiki said letting out a breath he had been holding for a long time. "Are all of the meetings like that" yaten asked. "not quite but I know one thing all that drama made me horny" minako said dragging yaten out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n hey everybody this chap is going to be another minakoxyaten smut filler

Hah…..hahh…..mmmm yaten-kun. The starlight and the goddess of love were tangled in a passionately heated makeout session. They were in a tool shed by the shrine. The two parted gasping for air. Man you just couldn't wait for us to get off holy grounds huh you naughty little sex kitten yaten teased. Its not like you don't love it minako said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling them closer. Yaten could feel his member begin to harden. Minako looked down and smiled well look who came out to play she said as she began to stroke his member. Yaten let out a hiss of pleasure. You know haruka was wrong to call michiru a slut minako said I mean there's nothing wrong with loving the dick thats just a natural instinct for a woman she said as she put her hand inside yaten's pants directly running her palm up and down his cock.

Yaten ran his hand up minako's skirt pulling her underwear to the side he began stroking her clit. Ahhhhhhhhhh….. minako cried out as she threw her head back making her stop her ministrations and grind her hips into his hand. Oh yaten that feels so good minako cooed into yaten's ear. This encouraged him to shove two fingers inside of her and begin thrusting in and out of her soaking wet pussy lips. More please minako said moaning uncontrollably. Yaten added one more finger inside her and minako went wild relishing the feel of his fingers inside her. She loved the little quelching noises her pussy juices made as yaten finger fucked. Now it was time for some dick minkao reached and grabbed yaten's crotch making it known that playtime was over.

Yaten dropped his pants and reached down to grab his cock only to find that it wasn't fully erect. ummm this doesn't usually happen I swear yaten said defensively. Minako burst out laughing at yaten's predicament. ok so that wasn't the right reaction but watching yaten desperately try to get it up was the quite a sight. Hey stop laughing this affects you too ya know if I can't get hard you don't get laid yaten said. Yaten furrowed his brow then an idea came to his head. Hey minako could you do…..that…um thing…you know with the mouth yaten said pointing to his mouth and his cock hoping she would get the hint. Minako chuckled as she knew what he was trying to say. You mean you want me to give you a blowjob she said confirming his request. Yeah one of those yaten said.

Minako got one her knees and took the head of yaten's cock in her mouth and began sucking gently. Ahhhh yeah thats nice yaten moaned closing his eyes in pure bliss. Minako slowly to his whole member in her mouth the tip hitting the back of her throat. She could feel him getting hard with each suck. Yaten gasped when he felt her velvety tongue stroke the underside of his member. Yaten couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed minako's hair and began to fuck her face. This took minako by surprise she tried to suppress her gaging reflexes as she was practically swallowing his cock. Yeah thats it baby take it deep yaten grunted. Minako slightly bit down causing yaten to jump slightly and remove his dick from her mouth. He don't do that it hurts yaten whined massaging his cock.

Sorry babe but I didn't want you coming before me minako sat on the table and Yaten reached for her skirt yanking them down along with her panties he then rubbed his cock against her heated core making minako tremble with anticipation. Stop teasing minako whined bucking her hips. Yaten lifted her hips and penetrated her roughly and began pounding into her. Mmmmmmmmm harder minako yelled out with out thinking. minako loved a good fuck she loved the feeling of a nice,hard long thick cock inside of her sliding in and out and becoming slick with her wetness god she was in heaven and yaten was giving it to her good.

Suddenly he stopped and turned minako around before thrusting back into her hitting it from the back. Ahhhhhh yes yaten that's it fuck me hard minako screamed as she tossed her head back onto yaten shoulder and turned her head towards him. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss. yaten then began trailing his lips down her neck stopping to suck on her sensitive spot Ah….yes minako gasped.

All of a sudden yaten pulled out causing minako to groan at the loss of having her pussy stuffed with his cock. Then minako felt her ass cheeks being spread. Hey what the…..Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii minako screamed in surprise as she felt yaten's dick being rammed up her ass. Yaten grunted as her anal walls clamped down on his dick. hAhh..hah… hah…. Minako panted clenching her teeth as she tried to adjust to the feeling of a dick in her ass. Just relax yaten whispered in her ear a he began thrusting in and out of her tight hole. Minako tightened her grip on the table as she was being rocked back and forth with each thrust.

She had to admit after a while the friction between her anal walls and yatens dick began to feel good. Yaten speed up the pace slamming into her their hips smacking as they met with each thrust. He was balls deep in her ass minako began thrusting her hips backwards matching his rhythm. She moaned as she could feel his balls slapping against her clit this intensified the pleasure she was already feeling. Ahhhhh.. yes.. yaten… fuck me hard ahhh. Yaten leaned forward tracing his hands upward under her blouse and unclasped her bra before teasing her nipples rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. Ah..ah… minako I'm about to cum yaten said. Just wait a minute dammit minako replied slapping his hands away from her tits and she began to pleasure them herself. Admit you love this cock in your ass yaten whispered huskily in her ear he figured maybe dirty talk would bring her over the edge. Yes I love being fucked by your long hard cock minako replied in a sexy tone. Yaten smiled when minako's moans changed to high pitched ohs an ahs. She close he thought to himself. He then gripped her hips harder and started pounding into her and smacked her ass.

Oooooo yes yaten I love that smack it smack it again minako cried out her mouth agape with salivia trailing out. Yaten continued pounding and smacking her ass. Uh…uh..ah…yes im…gonna…gonna…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yaten! Minako screamed as she tossed her head backna white light bursting from behind her eyelids as her toes curled the combination of cock in her ass, balls slapping against her clit, and having her ass smacked brought over the edge as juices flooded her neither regions. Yaten came with a sharp groan filling minako's ass with his hot seed.

They soon relaxed against each other and sunk to the floor after coming down from her high. How was that yaten asked stroking her hair. Minako yaten questioned after getting no response. He looked over to see she had fallen asleep. He planted a kiss on her lips love you so much he said as he nuzzled her neck.

Outside the tool shed rei,ami,and makoto had her the whole commotion. Rei and ami sweatdropped. I want some of what she's having makoto commented crossing her arms.

A/n well I hope you all enjoyed minako taking it up the ass the little slut anyway stay tuned and see what happens. Author out


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening seiya found himself throwing pebbles at usagi's bedroom window. He felt so bad that he had broken his little odango's heart even when he told her he wouldn't. he should have told her about michiru sooner he just didn't know how.(I really screwed up she'll probably never forgive me) He thought to himself. "she's not home" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see his lovely odango.

"odango I really need to talk to you about the other day" seiya exclaimed running towards her. Usagi began to tear up. "why did you do it seiya,how could you do it….I thought….I thought I was your only love" usagi sobbed. Seiya wanted to just die looking at his sweet odango cry. To be honest he really didn't know how to explain himself. "do you love her?" usagi asked looking up at him. "no…I mean yes…I mean I really don't know odango What I did with michiru was out of lust I didn't do it because I love her or something I swear" seiya said. Usagi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by seiya crashing his lips onto hers. Usagi quickly forgot her words her heartbeat quickened and she could feel her stomach doing backflips as she practically melted in his mouth.

(god he doesn't know what he does to me) usagi thought. How is it that one kiss one touch one look from him can just have her mind racing at a million miles per second. Then she felt his tongue swipe across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to work its magic in her mouth. A moment later they broke apart for air. Usagi had almost forgotten what kissing seiya was like and how it made her feel how he made her feel. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart odango" he said sincerely locking his eyes with hers.

Usagi was trying so hard to be strong trying so hard not to give into his charm (come on usagi willpower)usagi said in her head. Oh but those eyes that hair his voice his love oh she couldn't pass up a guy like seiya there was literally no guy on earth like him. Usagi sighed her willpower gone. Why couldn't seiya be prince endymion? Why did her prince have to be some grown ass man instead of a nice prince charming like seiya and closer to her age?

She looked up at seiya she was never really mad at seiya a little shocked and upset of course but she couldn't be mad at seiya for sleeping with michiru. She understood that they now had something in common both of them were suffering from unrequited love and needed someone who understood. While seiya says he doesn't love michiru he can certainly find out if he tried. He deserves someone like michiru and she deserves someone like him they would be perfect for eachother. Usagi smiled and leaned up kissing seiya once more. God she was gonna miss this she was gonna miss his lips but most of all his undivided love and attention. But she had to let him go she wanted him to be able to love another freely. "I forgive you seiya" she said as they parted.

"But we can't keep fooling ourselves we both know we could never be boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife" usagi said her voice beginning to betray her. "Well yeah odango but what are you trying to say" seiya asked. "I can't keep doing this to you seiya I can't keep leading you on when we both know I can't promise you my future". "Yes but odango….shhhh" usagi cut seiya off by putting a finger to his lips. "You need a women who can love you with no burdens or strings attached I unfortunately can't give you that". "So this is it huh" seiya said looking down he knew she was right but could not believe she was actually saying it. "I'm afraid so" usagi replied with tears streaming down her face. Seiya leaned down for another kiss but usagi turned her head much to his disappointment. She knew if she let him kiss her again she would not be able to control herself and they would end up playing in the sheets.

"Well can we still be friends right" seiya asked sadly his voice beginning to waver. He wanted to cry himself but he wanted to keep it together for her sake. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him pulling him closer. "You know seiya I think tears make you more of a man". The two held each other close and cried together in the evening twilight. Little did they know that someone was watching from behind the trees in the distance.

The walk home was a long one for seiya he glanced at the couples that passed by him. Maybe it would be nice to have someone I can truly call my own seiya thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a rose striking the ground in front of him. "Finally I can have a little talk with you man to man". Seiya looked up to see a man in a tree dressed in a dark tuxedo his cape blowing in the wind. "Yeah…uh I appreciate your feelings and all but I'm not that kind of guy". Tuxedo mask jumped from the tree landing in front of seiya. "Oh is that you mamoru whats with the getup aren't you too old for cosplay". seiya said trying not to let the anger show in his voice. "You've brainwashed my usako!" mamoru shouted grabbing seiya by his shoulders. "What are you talking about" seiya said acting as if he didn't know what he was referring to. "My uasko I saw you kissing my usako" mamoru yelled. Seiya smirked "so you saw that huh then tell me you enjoy the show". That did it mamoru balled his fist and attempted to punch seiya in the face.

Seiya effortlessly caught his fist twisted it around bringing mamoru to the ground seiya leaned down and said in a low voice "yes I kissed your usako and I'd do it again" seiya twisted his arm harder causing mamoru to cry out in pain. " to be honest Im actually jealous that you're the one that's going to be enjoying her in bed". "Don't say such things about my usako" mamoru barked. Seiya narrowed his eyes he put his foot on mamoru's back shoving him to the ground. "I can and I will" seiya smiled slyly. "The way she moans when I hit her sweet spot just right the way, she sqirms as im pushing deep inside her". "Please stop" mamoru pleaded not wanting to hear the explicit details of his usako with another man. "Hmph you know its sad that that she has to depend on you to protect her" seiya said in contemp. "What are you going to do when someone tries to grab her plant a garden for them Oh wait aren't the girls always saving your sorry ass" seiya mocked.

Seiya gave mamoru a good hard kick "Even haruka put up more of a fight then you". Then seiya bent down grabbing mamoru by the collar. He pulled him up so they were face to face." Let this be a lesson to never try to intimidate me I'm leaving you alive for my odango's sake". "I enjoyed our little man to man chat" seiya finished as he spat on mamoru's face and threw him on ground. He walked off leaving the future king of crystal Tokyo lying there defeated.

A/n well I got my first flame saying that this was offensive to lesbians or some bullshit. I want to just say this by breaking up haruka and michiru am I in no way shape or form taking a stab at them or any homosexual pairing I love them both together as much as the next guy. I'm mean its called fucking fanfiction unleash your imagination if you don't like someone's perception of a story that they write then don't read and don't bother flaming because they will be deleted. Anyway I do thank you all for the positive reviews and constructive criticism. Your support and cooperation is greatly appreciated thank you see you in the next update


	13. Chapter 13

Michiru awoke to the to the sound of the phone ringing she yawned before answering the phone. Please be haruka michiru thought to herself "moshi moshi". "konnichiwa michiru-san. Michiru's face fell at the sound of her manager's voice. She was really had high hopes that haruka would have a change of heart and call her. "hello michiru you there?" the manager asked. "sorry yes I'm still here just had a lot on my mind recently" michiru replied. "well I'm sorry to hear that but anyway I have some exciting news for you michiru-san" her manager said. "really I could use some exciting news" michiru replied. Her manager cleared his voice "the three lights manager and I have signed you both up to do another joint concert exciting right?" her manager said enthusiastically through the phone. "Ecstatic" michiru replied sarcastically. "good I knew you would be see you tomorrow at rehearsal first thing in the morning sayonara" the manager said before hanging up the phone.

Michiru plopped back down on the bed.(great another run in with seiya is all I need) she thought. She hadn't talked to him since the senshi meeting. Maybe she should have thanked him for trying to stand up for her. Michiru sighed as she stood up "I'll think about all that tomorrow" she said to herself. She then decide she would go and check on hotaru. When she reached hotaru's door she pushed it open entering her room. Hotaru quickly folded her arms over the desk she was sitting at." H….hey michiru-mama". Michiru rose an eyebrow in suspicion "what are you hiding over there" she said peering over hotaru shoulder. "Nothing you would be interested in" hotaru answered quickly. "Try me" michiru said folding her arms across her chest staring down hotaru and hotaru stared back. Their eyes locked in a staring contest. Hotaru smiled a little as it reminded her of an incident that happened before the starlights left for kinmoku.

_Flashback_

_After galaxia was defeat the senshi decided to have a going away party for the starlights at rei's temple. "why is everything at my house" rei questioned_. "because _my place isn't big enough and everyone and everyone else would have to ask their parents for permission except the outer senshi with their big house and all" makoto said. "well then why couldn't we have"…rei was cut off by the sound of minako's voice. "how are we doing good? Good!. Our first game will involve the outer senshi having a stoic staring contest to see which outer senshi can hold a straight face the longest". the outer senshi sat at a table staring intently at eachother with their faces void of emotion. Usagi walked over to hotaru and whispered in her ear "chibiusa" this caused hotaru to instantly become flustered and blush the inner senshi awwwwwed at this. _

_Now it was just haruka,michiru,and setsuna. Michiru stared at haruka. (I'll take her out first then setsuna) michiru thought inwardly. (man when is she gonna blink my eyes are getting tired) haruka thought. Seiya looked between haruka and michiru and smirked an idea coming to his head. He walked over to michiru and whispered something in her ear. This automatically caused haruka's jealousy to flare up and she launched herself across the table and began to strangle him the other senshi rushing to pull her off of him._

_Setsuna and michiru were the last ones remaining now this would be a challenge. "hey usagi" minako perked up. "What" usagi replied. "Why did the boy throw setsuna out the window" minako asked. "that's awful but I don't know" usagi said shrugging her shoulders. "To see time fly" minako said. Out of nowhere setsuna burst out laughing shocking everyone in the room. "Ha ha hah oh my god that was a good one to...see.. time..fly.. you guys….don't..don't get…..it" setsuna replied as she noticed everyone staring at her as if she had grown two heads. Setsuna strainghted herself up and cleared her throat returning to her usual stoic expression. "Well I guess michiru wins" minako announced. "By default!" hotaru,haruka,and setsuna corrected. "Your just a sore loser ruka do you really think you could have taken me out" michiru said giving haruka a look that made her squirm. "tch whatever" haruka pouted._

Back to the present

Hotaru was so caught up in her memories she just barely noticed michiru swiftly snatching the paper off her desk. Hey not fair hotaru huffed. "What do we have here" michiru began to read the letter aloud "dear chibiusa i….." oh my michiru trailed her eyes roaming over the rest of the letter. "It's a love letter how long have you two"…. "awhile" hotaru said cutting michiru off. "I see well I guess usagi isn't expecting grandchildren" michiru sighed. "Are you okay michiru-mama" hotaru asked in a worried tone. "I honestly don't know" michiru replied solemnly. "Your not gonna commit suicide are you?" hotaru questioned her eyes growing wide. "Heavens no" michiru responded shocked that she would ask such a question. "Oh just checking do you think haruka-papa hates me?" hotaru asked. "No why do you ask" michiru said. "Well you know I did slap her now that think about it I was a little out of line".

"Oh hotaru to be honest I'm kinda glad you did slap her" michiru said. "She had the nerve to call you a slut when she was the one who cheated on you in the first place" hotaru exclaimed. Michiru pulled hotaru into a hug. "Its not your fault hime-chan you were just doing what you thought was best even if that involved slapping the hell out of haruka" michiru said chuckled as she recalled the event. "I just don't understand haruka would do something like this I thought she loved you michiru-mama I thought she liked being a family" hotaru said frustrated. "I don't know hime-chan but I do know one thing" michiru said. "Whats that" hotaru questioned. "No matter what happens you and I will always be family"michiru said with a smile.

A/N sorry for worrying you guys I have not stopped writing I just had a lot on my mind the past few days btw I know they didn't have a going away party for the starlights but for the sake of the story they did. And in stars season hotaru was like 10 or something so 5 years since then would make her fifteen now just to clarify her age. I let the next chapter be a surprise for you. Also because seiya and usagi are over doesn't mean she ends up with mamoru but I'm not going to spoil it for you. You'll have to stay tuned and find out. Promise this story gets more exciting.


	14. Chapter 14

Usagi lay on her bed playing with the teddy bear keychain that seiya had given her. He had given it to her as his gratitude for spending the day with him." If only I could have spent forever with you" she said tears welling up in her eyes. "You know usagi-chan what you did was a very mature thing sometimes when you really loves someone letting them go is sometimes the best option" luna said trying to make usagi feel better. "Then why do I feel like the world just ended" usagi asked. "Well I never said the choice was gonna make you feel good but for what its worth I know what it feels like letting go of a path you would much rather take"(A/n if you have seen hearts in ice then you get what luna is talking about) luna replied. The two then heard a knock at the door. "come in" usagi called out hoping to god it wasn't mamoru. "Oi usagi" she heard rei say as she entered her room.

"Oh its just you rei-chan" usagi sighed in relief dealing with mamoru was the last thing she needed at the moment. Luna stretched and l left the room she figured rei would do a better job a cheering usagi up she usually did. Rei closed the door and walked over to usagi sitting on her bed. "How you feeling usagi-chan" she asked. "just fine" usagi responded quickly trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Don't lie to me usagi-chan I know what happened between you and seiya" rei said sternly. "But..but how did you"…. "minako" rei said cutting usagi off. "But then how did she"…. "Yaten" rei said cutting usagi off once more. "Oh" usagi said now fiddling the sheets in-between her fingers.

"Usagi you don't have to do this to youself" rei exclaimed grabbing usagi's shoulders. "What are you talking about?" usagi asked perplexed tilting her head to the side giving rei her cute little thoughtful gaze. Rei gulped a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Well what I mean is um uh" rei averted her gaze quickly becoming flustered. (I can't do this she probably won't understand I mean she doesn't even like girls at least I think she doesn't) a million thoughts ran through rei's head.

"Rei-chan are you feeling alright?" usagi asked worried as she placed a hand to her forehead. The sudden touch brought rei back to reality. (its now or never) she thought to herself. "Usagi-chan theres something I'v been wanting to tell you for a long time" rei said looking deep into usagi's eyes. "What is it rei-chan?" usagi asked concerned. Rei spoke softly and leaned closer so that their foreheads were touching "you don't have to be alone usagi-chan I know I can make you happy if you let me". A blush warmed up usagi's cheeks "wh….what are you talking about rei-chan what's this all about" usagi said feeling rei's breath mingle with hers. (oh my) usagi thought why am I reacting this way its just rei but she just so close and she smells so nice this just feels so different I feel so warm inside.

"I love you tsukino usagi" rei said finally. "I l…love you too rei-chan" usagi replied nervous from the intensity of the situation. Rei shook her head "no you don't understand I love more than your friend more than your senshi I love you like….like seiya does" rei declared . Usagi's breath hitched and her heart leaped into her throat at rei's confession. Usagi just stared at rei her mouth agape how was she supposed to respond she didn't want to her feelings but on the other hand she didn't even understand her own feelings at the moment.

The silence was too much for rei to bear. "Forgive me usagi" she said before closing the distance between their lips. Usagi's eyes widened the feel of rei's lips on hers threw her for a loop. Her mouth tasted so sweet usagi could practically feel butterflies inside her stomach and her mind was reeling (Why am I feeling this way this is rei I shouldn't be feeling like this…but I can't help it). She felt rei's wet tongue slid into her mouth causing her to let out an involuntary moan. She felt rei's tongue exploring every crevice of her moist cavern.

The two parted with a trail of saliva lingering between them. "Sorry" usagi apologized wiping her mouth. "Look rei-chan I love you but now I just don't know how I feel about….well this" usagi said referring. "Let me help you understand" rei said pushing usagi on her back before climbing on top to straddle her hips."usagi-chan all I ask is that you just give this a chance give us a chance" rei said placing her hands on either side of usagi's head. "Did….did she mean sex…sex with another girl" usagi was shocked she had never done anything like this with another girl before she may have kissed naru once in middle school but that was nothing but a curious peck on the lips. Was she really willing to go as far as to having sex with rei.

"Don't be scared usagi-chan I won't hurt you I only want to make you feel good" rei said leaning down showering usagi's face with kisses. "I want to heal your broken heart usagi-chan I love you so much" rei whispered in her ear before nuzzling her neck. While usagi was reluctant about this rei did have a point she supposed there was no harm in trying to love her hell at the moment loving anyone other than mamoru was a much better option.

Rei sighed and pulled away from usagi's neck seeing that she was still getting no response from her meant she probably didn't want to go through with this after all. She didn't want to force her and risk losing her friendship with usagi that would devastate her. As rei began to move off of usagi she felt a tug at her wrist stopping her. "Don't stop rei-chan" usagi pleaded "I honestly don't know how I feel but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give this a try but I can't promise anything so you have my permission to have your way with me" usagi finished blushing.

Rei was speechless she couldn't believe that the moon princess was giving her permission to do as she pleased to her gorgeous body. Rei leaned forward locking their lips in a passionate kiss. this time usagi began to kiss back tentatively trying to cooperate. Rei pushed her tongue into usagi's mouth and gently began massaging her tongue with her own. "Mmmmmm" usagi moaned into the kiss she felt as if her whole body was on fire. It was the same as she had felt with seiya but somehow different. Rei began trailing kisses down usagi's neck stopping to suck hard on her pulse point.

"Ahh rei-chan" usagi cried out in pleasure. Rei moved lower nipping the blondes collar bone her hands moved under usagi shirt reaching around to unclasp her bra. Then she removed usagi's shirt pulling over her head. Usagi blushed and covered her exposed breast. "Your so beautiful usa" rei said removing her arms from her chest before leaning down to take on of usagi's pink nipples into her mouth. Usagi gasped and arched her back. Rei continued rolling usagi's nipple around in her mouth making sure it was nice and hard. She repeated this action with the other breast before continuing downward.

Rei reached a hand under her skirt and smiled when she felt how wet the other girl was. "Your so wet for me usagi" she said her voice full of lust. Usagi closed her eyes turning her head to the side feeling embarrassed. Suddenly she felt rei's hand dip below the waistband of her panties and begin to stroke her clit. "Oooooh uh ah!" usagi moaned as she bucked her hips against rei's hand. Usagi's felt electricity running up and down her spine as rei continued to play with her pearl. Usagi could feel her juices splashing onto rei's hand. Rei reached into her own panties and began fingering herself turned on by the mere sight of usagi going crazy beneath her. Usagi could feel rei increase the pressure on her clit driving usagi mad with pleasure. "Oh..oh..ah..ah yes!" usagi panted she was sweating profusely as she began to grind her hand harder into rei's hand.

Usagi bit her lip as she focused on the pleasure she received from rei. She could feel her climax coming on but she didn't want it to end. "Ahhhh rei I can't… I think I'm gonna". "I know usa just hold on I'm almost there I want to cum with you". Rei began pumping her fingers in and out of herself going deeper accidentally hitting that sweet spot inside of her. "Ahh… ahhh AAAAAAAAh!" rei cried out as she came unexpectedly causing her to shudder and collapse on top of usagi stopping all her movement on usagi's clit. "Rei-chan" usagi whined lifting her hips trying to create some kind of friction but to no avail. "Rei-chan" usagi asked when she got no response. Then she could her rei snoring softly. (you got to be kidding me) usagi thought in frustration. She pushed rei off of her how inconsiderate how could she cum she said we would cum together. I'll get you back for this rei-chan if it's the last thing I do. Usagi huffed and turned over facing away from rei. After tossing and turning usagi's arousal finally died down allowing her to fall asleep.

A/n I know surprise bet you didn't see a usagixrei coming did you poor usagi left unsatisfied I know you guys were hoping for her to stay with seiya but the main pairing is seiyaxmichiru but don't worry I will make a seiyaxusagi fanfic to compensate. But hey look on the bright side any pairing is better than usagixmamoru bleh see you in the next update.


	15. Chapter 15

Setsuna sat by the bed watching over haruka's sleeping form it had been a week since the incident at rei's temple. In that timeframe haruka had managed to catch a cold along with her frequent headaches. "Mmm sets" haruka groaned stiring her awake from her slumber. "Hey sleepyhead" setsuna smiled warmly kissing haruka on her forehead. "Uhg my head is killing me" haruka complained. Setsuna got up to fetch haruka some pain pills.

Haruka put a hand to her forehead for the past week she had been having nightmares. These nightmares depicted her hurting michiru in some way whether she was stabbing her, beating her, or hitting her with her car and in each them michiru would cry out her name her voice filled with agony.

"Why won't you get out of my head" haruka said slapping her palm to her forehead. "Why wont what get out of your head?" setsuna asked curiously returning with haruka's pain medicine. " uh Nothing sets just this headache is all" haruka lied giving setsuna one of her best smiles. Haruka then popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down with water.

Another pulse of pain rushed through haruka's head. "Arg… damn michiru" haruka cursed holding her hand to her forehead. "I really wish there was something I could do to make you feel better" setsuna said embracing haruka. "Well there is one thing" haruka whispered playfully into setsuna's ear. "No" setsuna said firmly no sex until your better.

"Tch your no fun" haruka pouted. "Its for your own good" setsuna replied.

Elsewhere in Tokyo

"So are you coming to the concert?" taiki asked looking up from his book.

" of course" ami replied "I hear you guys are doing another joint concert with michiru". "Yeah it will be a huge sellout event" taiki sighed "hey can I ask you something mizuno-san?" he asked looking intently at the blue haired girl across from him. "I want you to be honest" he continued and ami nodded her head "okay what is it".

"What do you think of me?" taiki asked finally. "Uh well…" ami trailed off she wasn't expecting this sort of question from the calm and sophisticated starlight. "I think your well smart and um kind and… really intelligent" ami added unsurely. "Do you think that I'm attractive?" taiki asked looking down at the table nervously.

"If course your attractive why are you asking such things?" ami asked. "its just well mizuno-san do you ever see us doing you know other things?" taiki replied curiously. "Um other things like what?" ami was perplexed just what was he getting at. "You know like kissing and stuff" taiki said tapping his fingers against the table. "Oh that kind of stuff well I haven't really thought about it to be honest" ami said nervously. Taiki stood and leaned over the table so that their foreheads were touching. "Then tell me mizuno-san do you think of my as much as I think of you? Do you dream of me because I dream of you mizuno-san". Taiki then leaned in pressing his lips against ami's kissing her softly. Ami could feel the heat rising chest. Ami felt taiki run his tongue across her bottom lip and she hesitantly opened her mouth letting his tongue slid in.

After a few minutes of making out taiki pulled ami into a secluded part of the library plus it was a Friday night so not many people were there anyway. Taiki guided ami to sit on a desk before reaching under her skirt. "Taiki wait I don't think we should be doing this…in …a..library" ami said trailing off a she felt taiki's gentle fingers massage her clit. Ami squirmed around on the table as she wrapped her legs around taiki moaning softly into his ear. "Shhhh mizuno-san you musn't forget we are in a library and you have to be quiet" taiki whispered into her ear. Then he pulled her panties aside slowly sliding his fingers inside her causing ami to almost buck her hips off the table. Taiki smiled loving how wet she was for him. Ami buried her head into taiki's neck in order to muffle her moans. Taiki could feel himself getting harder he then pulled his fingers out of ami and went to undo his pants. Ami marveled at how big he was as she was not expecting much after having sex with uwara she thought all men in Tokyo were small.

But then again taiki wasn't exactly from Tokyo. Tiaki groaned as he inserted himself inside of ami loving the feel of her wetness around him "Ah mizuno-san your so tight it feels like your sucking me in". ami gasped as her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape as she felt taiki thrust inside her. She had never felt so full in her life hell he was practically in her stomach and the friction of him thrusting inside her was ohh so nice.(man I could stay like this forever). Oh my how could I think such a lewd thought I hope I'm not becoming like minako-chan ami thought inwardly. Taiki undid ami's blouse and pulled on of ami's supple breasts out of her bra.

Taiki took time to admire them as he fondled them in his hands. "Oh mizuno-san you have such lovely breasts" taiki said before leaning down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Ami moaned as she felt his tongue tease her nipples hardening them. He then Took out her other breast and began groping both her breast as he continued to thrust into her. Ami began whimpering as she clenched harder onto the table while it rocked slighty with each thrust. Then taiki began thrusting at an angle while lifting one of ami's legs over his shoulder. Ami threw her head back as taiki hit her g spot then she slapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle her uncontrollable moans while taiki pounded mercilessly into her.

Taiki grunted as he could feel his climax coming on building at the base of his spine but he needed ami to cum first and she did after one hard thrust to her sweet spot she bucked her hips wildly as she out a soundless scream. The whole time taiki watched ami's face loving her reaction he set down her leg then continued to rut inside her. Suddenly taiki gasped and buried his head into ami's neck as his orgasm took him by surprise he had never felt something so incredible his vision was obscured as he saw nothing but white.

He shuddered from the aftershocks and his body went limp against ami's. ami reached up and stroked taiki's hair. "That was amazing" she sighed with a dazed look on her face she couldn't believe she had just done that. "So does this mean were…." Taiki trailed off not sure how to define their relationship. "Together defiantly" ami finished holding him close.

Taiki got off of ami and pulled his pants up while ami fixed her skirt and blouse they both heard movement and looked over to see the librarian staring at them from behind a bookshelf. The librarian quickly pretended to be busy rearranging books on the shelf then walked away.

Taiki looked at ami and said "guess we weren't quite enough huh".

A/N Yay ami getting some action hope you all enjoyed it as well as she did get ready for an exciting update next chapter see you soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah what a night" seiya sighed as plopped down on the couch in his dressing room. If there was one he loved about being on earth it was the fame, hearing the cries of his adoring fans during the shows. Seiya's thoughts then drifted to the aqua haired beauty that collaborated with them tonight. He remembered how her eyes seemed to be glued to him the whole night.

"If only I could have had her to myself" seiya wondered aloud but wait she had broken off her relationship with haruka hell she was with setsuna now which meant michiru was single he had a chance. He smiled at the thought. Then he heard the door open and yaten poked his head in. "hey seiya the limo is tome to go" he said.

Yaten and seiya walked down the hall towards the exit then suddenly the door to michiru's dressing room caught his eye. "Oh no you don't" yaten said grabbing seiya's arm. "What I'll only be ten minutes I just want to see how she is holding up is all and I don't need you and taiki babysitting me" seiya explained. "Do I look like I was born yesterday your gonna try and flirt with her or worse sleep with her jeez seiya how do you live with youself taking advantage of a desperate woman who has just lost the love of her life" yaten said,

"Hey for your information she came to me she invited me to her house I initiated nothing" seiya retorted. "Fine ten minutes and were leaving" yaten sighed.

Michiru heard a knock at the door "come in" she called out. The door open and she saw seiya's head pop in. Déjà vu michiru thought inwardly "well I cant say that I wasn't expecting you" michiru said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and all" seiya said as he entered the room. Silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other both in their own thoughts. Michiru smiled as she recalled their last encounter in this very room. She remembered how flirtatious he was his breath in her ear he spoke "_I would like to get to know you better"_.

Now he just looked nervous. Seiya just stood their not knowing what to do or what to say. He kept averting his gaze away from michiru he didn't like the way she was staring at him. "Well then it seems your doing fine so I'm just gonna go" seiya said motioning toward the door. (what are you doing seiya make a move she single now) he thought to himself.

"Leaving so soon what's the matter cat got your tongue" michiru teased. "What do you mean by that?" seiya asked. "You don't seem nearly as confident as you were last time" michiru explained casually. Seiya smiled "well I thought I would be a gentleman and give you some space seeing you just got out of a relationship and all" seiya said making a bowing gesture. "Oh how considerate michiru's face then turned solemn. I….I wanted to apologize for before" she started. "What do you have to apologize for?"seiya asked curiously. "I was the one who took advantage of you that night I was selfish and I put you in a situation that almost got you killed" michiru spoke.

"Aw michiru you don't have to apologize for that" seiya said waving her off. "But I do" michiru said her eyes becoming watery with tears. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm am sorry I had been feeling so lonely so empty without haruka I just felt that you were the closest thing to her I could get".

Seiya walked towards and took her hand in his while looking "Michiru you don't have anything to feel sorry for haruka is the one who cheated on you not the other way around and to be honest I would have done the same thing" seiya then leaned taking in her sweet scent he placed a hand on her cheek gently wiping the tears streaming down her face. Something about seeing michiru so vulnerable gave him a whole new view of michiru it almost reminded him of his odango but different. Before he realized it had leaned in pressing his lips against hers.

Mmmm michiru's eyes widened as she could feel the heat building up inside her god no man could get to her like seiya he amused her he was the first man that ever made her consider how she felt about men. The only man that could make her go crazy.

The two parted after a few minutes "I'm sorry michiru I should have acted with out your permission I don't know what came over me I…" seiya was stopped by michiru placing her fingers she leaned in and smirked "you don't have to apologize" she whispered huskily before kissing him hard on the lips wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Seiya could feel michiru tongue prying his lips open soon he could feel twirling around his. Michiru smiled and moaned into the kiss. seiya broke away and began trailing kisses down her neck michiru leaned her head back giving him access.

Michiru's was loving the attention she was getting but wondered if it was really too soon to start a relationship even though she still hurt from haruka breaking her heart she also realized that this was her chance to explore the fundamentals of a heterosexual relationship and to be honest the fact that she was being given the chance to be intimate with seiya again excited her.

Seiya nipped alongside her collarbone and kissed down towards her breast before stopping "maybe we shouldn't do this" seiya said." And why not?" michiru ask trying not to let the frustration show in her voice. "I don't want to take advantage of your weakness I know your hurting inside from losing haruka and seems I just don't want a second option he sighed I really like you michiru and I feel maybe I can grow to love you".

"And I believe I can grow to love you too seiya" michiru said genuinely. "Losing haruka was the hardest thing I had to come to terms with but somehow being with you makes feel a way I've never felt before with a man so I guess what I'm saying is I'm willing to gives this a try".

Seiya smiled before leaning in to kiss michiru passionately on the lips. Kissing her felt so right he didn't feel like taking advantage of her feelings or having to worry about some kind of destined lovers

The two were interrupted by a loud knock at the door "hey it's been twenty frickin minutes move your ass they heard yaten scream from the other side". Seiya chuckled "well miss kiaoh-san I would love to spend more time with you but my cockblocking brothers are getting restless but I promise we be meeting again real soon" he said winking at her as he walked out the door.

"Yes real soon" michiru repeated dreamily maybe breaking up with haruka wasn't so bad.

Dream sequence

_Haruka was wondering through the house "michiru….where are you?" she called out. All of a sudden the background changed to the living room there she saw michiru sitting there with a bottle of wine. Suddenly it shattered in her hand causing it to bleed "why why did you betray me haruka" she cried out._

"_No…no" haruka said covering her ears I was only doing what was best michiru she replied. Suddenly haruka felt a sharp pain in her back she had been stabbed by an unknown figure. Michiru bleeding stopped as the shadow came closer to her and embraced her. "No you get away from he"r haruka shouted "get away"._

Dream sequence over

"Get away….. get away" haruka mumbled in her sleep. Setsuna sighed as she watched her lover toss and turn. She know things would only get worse for haruka if she didn't at least try to make things right.

A/N Hello readers and merry Christmas sorry it took so long but here is your present a chapter update….finally I hope you all have a merry Christmas and I'll see you next in the update


	17. Chapter 17

A/N hey guys mhere is my theory that I will use for chibiusa's existence for all of you who have read the manga know of the galaxy cauldron I'm using this theory because it would make the most sense. For those who don't know the galaxy cauldron theory in my view explains may explain how princess serenity was born being that even in the canon version there no one mentions or even hints at her ever having a father so that is the theory I will use chibiusa plus she looks nothing like mamoru anyway onwards with the story.

Michiru tapped her foot against the pavement. She was nervous seiya had wanted to meet her at the

Park. Michiru looked around she remembered the place she and haruka had seen usagi sitting on this

same bench waiting for seiya how ironic.

"Good afternoon michiru hope I didn't keep you waiting long" seiya said taking michiru's hand and

bringing it to his lips giving it a small kiss. michiru chuckled "I thought chilvary was dead". "Chilvary?

Seiya asked giving her perplexed look. "Never mind" michiru said she had to remember that he didn't

know everything about earth.

Michiru had to say she was surprised with what he had planned for their date. She expected a movie or

a fancy dinner or a movie. They had went to the zoo and also to an amusement park. She felt like a kid

again riding on those crazy rides with him. They had just exited some kind of horror house and seiya

had screamed the whole time they were in there. "Has anyone told you that you scream like a girl"

michiru teased. Seiya scoffed "well I kinda am a girl you know". "Right about that I am

curious as to how that works were you born a girl or a boy" michiru asked. "Me and my brothers

were all born boys but the princess selected us three to be her guardian senshi and in order to be senshi you have to be a girl I don't understand why though personally i don't think females should protect other females". "And why is that?" michiru asked. "because that's what men are for" seiya replied "so you don't agree with the idea of lesbians" michiru said

feeling a bit offended. "I never said that I actually think its hot to see two women together" seiya replied.

Then michiru found herself at some club. Seiya smiled and took her hand leading her across the

dancefloor and into a private vip room. "Welcome to my private humble abode" seiya said shutting the

door behind him. "Looks nice im guessing you don't come here much" michiru said. "Actually the last time I came here I was on a date with usagi"

seiya said in a sad tone as he sunk down onto the couch. "Oh I see"

michiru said she felt bad for the guy unrequinted love was a bitch sure haruka left her but at least they

had a shot together they didn't have to worry about something like destiny getting in their way. She sat

down next to him and noticed a tear rolling down his cheek and she leaned in and licked the tear away

she used to do the same thing for haruka when she cried.

"sorry" seiya said quickly trying to wipe away his tears crying in front of women embarrassed him.

Michiru ran a hand through his hair. "You know big handsome men like you have cry sometimes its

What makes a real man". Their eyes locked in intense gaze and in that moment they realized something

They needed eachother.

Seiya smiled warmly "thanks michiru I really needed to hear that" he said. In order to lighten the mood

seiya asked "So do you wanna dance its alright if you haven't done it before I'll lead" seiya said smirking

mischievously.

Out of nowhere michiru straddled seiya's lap pressing him back into the couch. Then she leaned forward

And whispered in his ear "I'd rather stay hear with you but don't worry I'll lead". She then licked the

Outer Shell of his ear. Seiya could feel michiru's hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. Michiru began

Planting Kisses down his chest stopping to suck on his nipples. seiya let out a low moan and let his head

Relax into The couch pillows as he let himself be dominated by michiru.

When michiru reached the waistband of his jeans she realized that she had never given a blowjob

Before While the idea was kinda repulsive her curiosity pushed her to at least try it she undid his pants

And Watched his member she reached out wrapping her fingers around seiya's shaft causing his hips to

Jerk He let out a surprised gasp. Loving this reaction she started to stroke up and down his shaft.

Michiru Watched with interest as seiya's eyes became lidded and lazy smile spread across is face he was

Pleased. Michiru took a deep breath then wrapped her lips around the tip and began sucking hard

"Ah…ahh yes" seiya moaned as his body shook with pleasure. Michiru began bobbing her head up and

Making little humming noises. She could feel sieya lacing his fingers into her hair stroking softly as he

Groaned with pleasure.

Michiru coughed and gagged as she could feel the tip brushing against the back of her throat. Seiya

Chuckled "don't force yourself he teased". "Ow" seiya yelped as he felt teeth biting down slightly on his

Cock. Michiru pulled back with a slurp sound "did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned. No

Teeth Seiya said. "Sorry this is the first time I've done oral with a guy" she apologized. Michiru smiled as

She crawled Into seiya's lap and kissed him. She could feel seiya's hard cock against her loins. I should

Take care of That michiru said sensually as she stood reaching under her dress and letting her panties

Fall around her licked his lips with anticipation as she straddled his lap. Michiru used her

Hands to brace herself On his chest as she lowered herself onto seiya manhood. "Mmmmm" seiya

Moaned as he could feel The tight wetness of michiru's womanhood that he missed so much. It all

Seemed like a blur he Could hear michiru's loud moans as she began to grind on his cock. Michiru smiled

As she was filled with Seiya's massive cock she hissed with pleasure as she could feel it hitting her

Sweet spot. Seiya pulled The shoulder straps. He watched in fascination as her breasts bounced up and

Down in his face he Leaned forward taking a nipple into his mouth. Michiru moaned as she felt seiya

Pleasuring her nipples With his mouth. She was also aware of her rapidly building climax. Seiya gripped her hips tightly as he

Prepared to release inside of the beautiful sea goddess. Michiru looked down at seiya he was so

Handsome she thought to herself she used her hand to begin stroking seiya's long ponytail she

Didn't know why but she found it to be oddly sexy.

Michiri "I'm gonna I…I can't" seiya was cut off by michiru fingers pressing against his lips. She leaned

Down And pressed their foreheads together and spoke in a husky voice "me too let's do it together". As

She said This seiya let himself go with a loud groan as michiru's body tensed as she cried out. She could

Feel the Familiar warmth that warm fluid filling her. "Mmmmmm" she let out a soft moan as she relaxed

Against Seiya burying her head into his neck softly kissing it.

The two sat in silence for a while. "You know I think this could really work between us" michiru said

Softly Tracing her fingers on seiya's chest. "I feel same" seiya replied softly stroking her hair. Michiru

Just Smiled she hadn't felt like this in a while she never thought anyone could make her feel at peace

Except Haruka. "Seiya how would you feel if I told you I loved you" michiru asked suddenly. this caught

Seiya off guard "I would think it's a bit to early for that" he replied awkwardly. "So you wouldn't

Believe me" she said raising an eyebrow skeptically. "What about haruka?" seiya asked.

"Hmph what about haruka" michiru retorted coldly. Losing haruka hurt but she needed to get herself

Together if haruka could move on without her then she could too. "I love you seiya" michiru declared

"You Don't have to say it back now but I won't you to know that nothing will be in the way of us loving

Each other she then narrowed her eyes that includes usagi" she said firmly. Seiya hesitated with his

Answer usagi was his first love but it was only fair if michiru was willing to move on from haruka then

He should do the same. He put his fingers under michiru's chin lifting her head to look him in the eye

"It's a promise" he said and they sealed it with a kiss.

A/N Hey guys again sorry for taking forever it kinda gets hard writing off the top of your head and then

Editing yes seiya and michiru will have kids but that won't be till like the last chapters I don't like putting

Kids in stories like this they kinda ruin the mood a little well next is yaten and minako see ya next update

And thank you for your patience oh yeah and sorry if the format is a little messed up.


	18. author's note

A/N hey guess im kinda out of ideas if you haven't already guessed so the story is going on hiatus for now if you want to continue it yourself you have my permission or give me some ideas and I'll give you the credit so with that being said I am starting my new story with seiyaxusagi hopefully I can have a chapter posted by today or tomorrow it will also have a side pairing of minakoxyaten and amixtaiki so there you have it to be honest I should have started off with an easy pairing like that in the first instead of trying to dive into a complex couple like seiya and michiru I honestly thought I could pull it of but lets be honest could we honestly think michiru could be with anyone other than haruka together making the most beautiful couple in sailormoon. I'll let you think about that but anyways not saying it can't be done it just requires a lot of thinking and a brilliant mind so please don't hate me for this as I promised I will start on my new seiya and usagi fanfic asap thank you for your support and cooperation though out my first story it is very much appreciated.


End file.
